Reflexo
by VampirePheonix
Summary: Cloe, uma rapariga portuguesa e amiga dos Bladebreakers encontra um estranho espelho no quintal de Tyson.O que acontece quando o reflexo de Kai sai do espelho?
1. Espelho meu

_**Reflexo**_

**Nota do autor: As personagens do Beyblade não me pertencem. Apenas a Cloe, a Natalie e a Ayleen me pertencem.**

_Esta é a minha primeira fic por isso não sejam muito duros comigo. Peço desculpa se o tipo de texto não está do vosso agrado mas agradecia que lessem e mandassem reviews._

**Cap. 1: Espelho meu**

Aproximava-se mais um campeonato mundial, e para conseguirem acompanhar as novas equipas muito mais habituadas aos novos modos de jogo, os Bladebreakers treinavam sem descanso.

Tyson: Ainda falta muito? É quase hora de jantar!

Max: Temo ter de concordar mas já estamos a treinar há mais de 5 horas consecutivas!

Hilary: Bem segundo as estatísticas recolhidas nos últimos meses a vossa taxa de rpm(rotações por minuto)tem vindo a decrescer – disse Hilary com ar de sabichona.

Tyson: Ó cala o bico! Tu não entendes nada de beyblade!

Hilary: Posso não saber muito do jogo mas se a coisa que eu sei é ler um gráfico, ao contrário de alguns!

Tyson: Tás a insinuar que eu não sei ler um gráfico?

Hilary: Eu não estou a insinuar eu estou a afirmar que tu para além de não saberes ler um gráfico nem sequer sabes quanto é 22!!!!

Tyson: Sei sim- Tyson começa a contar pelos dedos- são 5!!!

Todos os presentes caem estilo manga.

Kai: És capaz de parar de dizer parvoíces e concentrares- te?

Tyson: Mas eu estou cansado e com fome!!!!

...: Oi rapazes! O que estão a fazer???

Apareceu em frente á casa do avô do Tyson uma rapariga com cabelo pelas coxas, loira de olhos azuis vestindo umas calças parecidas com as do Kai e com uma camisola que dizia "_Bad to the bones"._

Max: Olá Cloe! O que estás aqui a fazer?

Ray: Pensei que depois do último campeonato tu e as tuas amigas tivessem voltado para casa!

Cloe: Bem nós voltámos a Portugal mas, com este novo campeonato a aproximar-se e tudo decidimos voltar ao Japão para treinarmos!

Tyson: Vocês querem é ver se descobrem as nossa jogadas novas para nos vencerem, mas fiquem sabendo que não vão descobrir nada!!!!!!

Cloe: Nem precisamos! Aquilo que a Hilary e o Kenny nos disseram é suficiente para eu dizer que vocês nem sequer passam das eliminatórias!

Tyson: Seus bodes expiatórios!

Kenny: Bem eu achei que a Cloe nos podia ajudar a treinar para os mundiais, visto que todos nós a achamos uma grande jogadora e detentora de grandes conhecimentos sobre a moda europeia de jogar beyblade!

Max: eu acho uma boa ideia!

Tyson: Mas eu estou cansado e com fome!- bufou Tyson.

Cloe: Bem como se costuma dizer "_Não se vai a lugar algum de estômago vazio"_. O teu avô está em casa?

Tyson: Está, porquê?

Cloe: Bem, porque se ele não se importar quero ser eu a cozinhar!

Tyson: Ele não se importa- diz Tyson babando-se- Como eu adoro os teus cozinhados Cloe!

Cloe dá uma leve gargalhada e tirando os ténis, entra no dojo.

Sr.Granger: Quem é esta bela rapariga?

Cloe: O meu nome é Cloe Dickenson, e sou amiga do seu neto.

Tyson: Avô será que a Cloe podia cozinhar o jantar? É que ela cozinha muito melhor que você!

O avô de Tyson dá-lhe um murro na cabeça.

Sr.Granger: Estás a dizer que eu cozinho mal?

Tyson: Não, avô! Estava só a dizer que a Cloe cozinha melhor que o senhor!- diz Tyson coçando a cabeça na parte onde o seu avô lhe tinha batido.

Cloe: Então vou fazer o jantar!

Passado algum tempo Cloe entra na cozinha com uma travessa na mão.

Tyson: "_Mnhuf mnknf mnrtf"( isto está óptimo)- _diz com a boca cheia

Cloe: Acho que já devia saber o que ele está a dizer!

Ray: Ele está a dizer que a comida está óptima!

Cloe: Obrigado- diz sorridente.

Max: Não tinhas dito que as tuas amigas tinham vindo contigo? Então onde é que elas estão?

Cloe: Elas vem cá ter depois de amanhã! Eu vim sozinha.

Ray: E tens onde ficar?

Cloe: Ah! Quando eu saí do avião quis cá vir cumprimentar-vos, e com esta coisa toda dos treinos e do jantar esqueci-me completamente de ir alugar um quarto num hotel!

Tyson: Podes cá ficar se continuares a cozinhar para mi!

Todos menos Cloe e Kai: Tyson!

Cloe: Bem é o mínimo que posso fazer. Aceito

Tyson: yupiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!

Sr.Granger: Tyson pára de gritar! Já fizeste os trabalhos para casa?

Tyson: Não!

Sr.Granger: Então vai faze-los! Como queres ser alguém na vida se não estudas!

Tyson: Está bem, está bem!

Cloe: Eu ajudo-te!

Quando toda a gente já estava a dormir Cloe saiu para o quintal. A lua estava cheia e bem grande. Cloe reparou que estava algo a brilhar no chão. Aproximou-se para ver o que era. Um espelho bem bonito, com umas flores cravadas no canto superior esquerdo cintilava a luz da lua, ela debruçou-se sobre o espelho e apanhou-o

Cloe: Deve ser do Tyson! Amanhã devolvo-lho.

E com isso entrou em casa e foi para a cama.

_Bem este foi o primeiro capitulo. Mandem as vossas opiniões e sugestões. Se houver alguma linguagem que não percebem digam também. Espero que leiam o segundo capítulo: **Reflexo**_


	2. Reflexo

_**No capítulo anterior:**_

_**Os Bladebreakers treinavam para um novo campeonato mundial quando uma rapariga chamada Cloe apareceu em casa do Tyson. Tyson ofereceu a sua casa se ela cozinha-se para ele. Nessa noite Cloe encontra um estranho espelho no quintal.**_

**Cap.2: Reflexo**

No dia seguinte Cloe estava na cozinha a fazer o pequeno almoço, quando entra Ray

Ray: E eu a pensar que o Kai é que se levantava cedo!- diz bocejando.

Cloe: Ela saiu á mais de uma hora!

Ray: Mas são sete da manhã!

Cloe: Deixa lá o Kai e ajuda-me a fazer o pequeno almoço!

Duas horas depois:

Cloe: o Tyson ainda está a dormir?

Max: Está!

Hilary: Não se preocupem! Eu vou chamá-lo.

Hilary dirige-se ao quarto de Tyson, pelo caminho pára na casa de banho e enche uma cafeteira com água fria.

Tyson: Cloe, eu quero um bolo de chocolate branco com uma cobertura de chocolate negro!

Hilary: Até quando dormes pensas em comida!

Hilary atira com a água para cima de Tyson que da um grande berro.

Na cozinha:

...: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!

Max : Que foi isto?

Todos os presentes correm para o local de onde veio o grito. Ao chegarem ao quarto do Tyson, vêm-no todo molhado, a cama molhada e Hilary rindo á gargalhada.

Todos:Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!!(a maior gargalhada que possam imaginar)

Ray: Pelo menos hoje não precisas de tomar banho Tyson!

Max: Sim já estás todo limpinho!

Cloe: Veste-te e anda comer senão esfria!

De novo na cozinha, Tyson comia que nem um alarve, mas Cloe parecia não se incomodar com a falta de maneiras á mesa de Tyson: Em vez disso ela apenas sorria enquanto observava Tyson a devorar numa só garfada toda a comida que tinha no prato.

Cloe: Estava-me a esquecer! Já que aqui estamos todos...- fez-se silêncio durante alguns minutos, enquanto Cloe ia ao quarto retirar o espelho do bolso do seu casaco- Isto pertence a algum de vocês?

Tyson: Meu não é!

Max: Nem meu!

Kenny: Se fosse meu eu recordava-me.

Ray: Pois meu também não é!

Cloe: E teu Hilary?

Hilary: Nunca vi esse espelho na minha vida!

Cloe: Bem, acho que também não deve ser do Kai. É demasiado feminino para ser dele.

Hilary: Bem deixa ai o espelho, pode ser que o avô o reconheça e dê ao dono.

Cloe: o.k. – Cloe pousa o espelho na mesa da cozinha- Vamos lá que se faz tarde.

Todos abandonam a casa de Tyson sem avisarem Kai, que por coincidência, entra na dita casa.

Kai: _"Não está ninguém em casa"_- pensa Kai sentando-se na mesa da cozinha – _" A Cloe realmente esmera-se quando cozinha"_

Depois de tomar o pequeno almoço que tinha sobrado( miraculosamente o Tyson não o comeu todo) Kai dirigiu-se para o quintal para treinar um pouco. Na cozinha o espelho em cima da mesa começou a brilhar e deu-se uma explosão, que abanou toda a casa. Kai sobressaltado corre para ver o que se tinha passado dentro de casa. Percorre todas as divisões e quando finalmente entra na cozinha encontra em cima da mesa um espelho de corpo inteiro com os rebordos a madeira de pinho.

Kai:_" Que estranho, isto não estava aqui antes"_

Kai pega no espelho que estava em cima da mesa e leva-o para o dojo. Quando pousa o espelho, como que hipnotizado, Kai olha fixamente para o seu reflexo.

"_I've been looking in the mirror for so long_

_that i've come to belive my souls on the other side_

_all the little pieces falling, shatter_

_shards of me _

_to sharp to put back together_

_to small to matter_

_but big enough to cut me_

_into so many little pieces _

_if i try to touch her"_

Kai fica mais um bocado a olhar para o seu reflexo no espelho, depois uma visão passa-lhe pela memória:_" Esqueci-me completamente que hoje é suposto treinar-mos na praia"_

Kai sai a correr da casa do Tyson e dirige-se para a praia. Logo após a sua saída, o espelho volta a cintilar, mas desta vez mais intensamente. Da faixa de luz sai uma perna, e depois o resto do corpo de alguém.

Na praia:

Ray: Onde está o Kai?

Kenny: Ele já está uma hora atrasado!

Hilary: Olhem ali está ele!

Todos: Kai!

Kai olha para baixo, sorri, acena e continua a correr.

Max: O que se passa com ele?

Tyson: Vamos atrás dele!

E todos seguem Kai, que corria rapidamente, o suficiente para os outros terem certa dificuldade em apanhá-lo...

... Kai sabia que ia chegar atrasado, por isso correu o mais que podia, mas quando chegou á praia não viu nenhum dos seus amigos

Kai:_" Que estranho! Tenho a certeza que combinamos treinar aqui! Porque não cá está ninguém?"_

_Então o que acharam deste capítulo? Melhor que o primeiro aposto. Mandem reviews e não deixem de ler o próximo capítulo: **O duplo de Kai**_


	3. O Duplo de Kai

_Gostava de agradecer a todos os que mandaram reviews. Fiquei muito contente ao saber que até agora estavam a gostar da minha primeira fic. Espero que continuem a ler e a achar a história interessante. Os meus agradecimentos._

**No capítulo anterior:  
Enquanto os Bladebreakers treinavam, o espelho mágico tomava sua verdadeira forma: um espelho de corpo inteiro. Kai que estava sozinho em casa, foi como que copiado pelo espelho. **

**Cap.3: O Duplo de Kai**

Kai: _"Que estranho! Tenho a certeza que combinámos treinar aqui! Porque não está cá ninguém?" _

Kai parou em frente ao beydish que havia sido montado por Kenny na praia há já 3 anos ( no beyblade v-force) e notou que á sua volta existiam pegadas.

Kai: "_Eles devem cá ter estado recentemente senão as pegadas já teriam sido apagadas pelo vento"_

Enquanto Kai observava a direcção das pegadas na areia no local onde apenas minutos antes todos os seus amigos haviam estado, Tyson, Ray, Max, Kenny, Hilary e Cloe seguiam o outro Kai por uma avenida muito movimentada.

Tyson: Kai onde vais- grita enquanto corre.

Cloe: Espera Kai!

Ray: Kai!

Kenny não consegue correr mais e cai no meio da estrada sendo quase atropelado. Kenny é ajudado por Hilary que tem de ouvir a árida reprimenda do condutor. Finalmente Kai pára em frente a uma loja de artigos femininos.

Hilary: O que vai ele fazer numa loja de artigos femininos?

Cloe: Se calhar ele vai comprar alguma coisa para a namorada!

Tyson: O Kai não tem namorada! Elas andam muito ocupadas comigo para se preocuparem com ele!

Hilary: Cala- te Tyson- diz Hilary enfiando um lenço de papel na boca de Tyson.

Entretanto, o duplo de Kai entra na loja.

Ray: Ele já lá está há algum tempo!

Cloe: Será que ele conhece alguém lá dentro, e foi lá cumprimenta-lo?

Tyson: Duvido! Principalmente numa loja de artigos femininos!

Passado alguns minutos um bando de mulheres eufóricas saem a correr da loja, e em seguida o duplo de Kai, perseguido pela gerente da loja.

Gerente: E nunca mais voltes- diz com um grito histérico.

Cloe: Desculpe incomodar, mas podia nos dizer o que se passou?

Gerente: Aquele rapaz! Ele andou a levantar as saias das minhas clientes! Como se isso não basta-se ele atirou uma exposição de lingerie ao chão e roubou peças de roupa as clientes nos provatórios!

Ray: Isso não parece nada do Kai!

Cloe: O Kai não liga muito a raparigas!

Hilary: Como sabes isso Cloe?

Cloe: Porque se ele liga-se, tu não lhe resistias!

Hilary: Que queres dizer?

Tyson: Ela quer dizer, que meio mundo já sabe que tu tens uma paixoneta pelo Kai!

Ao ouvir isto Hilary desmaia para cima de Kenny.

Kenny: Hilary, sai de cima de mim! Tás me a sufocar!

Ray e Max pegam em Hilary, que depressa se recompõem.

Cloe: Bem, a esta hora o Kai já deve ir muito longe! Sugiro que voltemos para casa e esperemos por ele lá!

De volta a casa, os Bladebreakers, Hilary e Cloe esperam Kai chegar. Quando finalmente Kai chega a casa por volta das nove da noite, todos os que presenciaram a cena da loja, olham incrédulos para Kai, que se interroga sobre o assunto que terá deixado os seus amigos boquiabertos daquela maneira.

Cloe: Como foste capaz?

Tyson: Nunca pensei que tu pudesses ser tão imoral!

Kai: Acho que me enganei na morada! Obviamente isto é um manicómio!

Hilary: Ainda por cima gozas!

Kai: De que estão a falar?

Ray: Daquilo que fizeste na loja de artigos femininos hoje á tarde!

Kai: Ou vocês estão malucos ou comeram algo estragado!

Cloe: Não tentes fugir ao assunto, seu porco- diz dando uma estalada a Kai.

Kai: Para que foi isso- disse tentado manter a calma para não agredir Cloe.

Ray: Nós vimos muito bem o que fizeste naquela loja!

Tyson: Tanto tempo a fingir que era muito sério e muito moralista e depois é o que é!

Kai: Porquê eu- diz para si próprio, desejando desaparecer daquela cena.

Max: Kai, nós percebemos que a adolescência é um período difícil, mas não podes andar por ai a levantar saias ás senhoras!

Kai: Que senhoras? Quais saias?

Cloe: Não vale a pena tentar falar contigo! Ainda bem que eu não costumo usar saias, senão ainda podias- me fazer o mesmo que fizeste aquelas pobres pessoas!

Cloe abandona a sala muito entristecida, pois apesar de ser bastante rude com Kai, Cloe não podia negar o que sentia por Kai.

Tyson: Com isto tudo o jantar já arrefeceu!

Hilary: Eu sempre soube que tu eras um espião!

Kai abandona a casa, e dirige-se para o miradouro( aquele local com vista para o mar do v-force). O vento batia forte em sua cara, fazendo voar os seus cabelos. A lua estava cheia, como na noite anterior e parecia estar mais perto da Terra. Kai pensava naquilo que Cloe lhe tinha dito.

Kai: _" Essa rapariga é maluca! Aquilo que ela disse não faz qualquer sentido"_

Nisto Kai ouve um barulho vindo de uns arbustos. Logo uma silhueta se levantou e direcionou-se para Kai...

_Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo! Continuem a mandar reviews e a ler a história que vai complicar-se com a chegada de Natalie e Ayleen, duas raparigas da equipa da Cloe. Já agora mandem a vossa opinião**: o romance de veria acontecer entre quem**? Eu já tinha pensado mas acho que as vossas opiniões contam mais, mas lembrem-se: este fic não é yaoi !O nome do próximo capítulo é: **A Natalie e o Duplo**( tirei esta da Bela e do Monstro)_


	4. A Natalie e o Duplo

**No capitulo anterior: O duplo de Kai andou a causar distúrbios na cidade, enquanto o verdadeiro Kai procurava os seus amigos. No final do dia os Bladebreakers, a Hilary e a Cloe manifestam o seu descontentamento em relação ao comportamento daquele que eles pensavam ser Kai. No final Cloe acaba batendo em Kai, e ele acaba no miradouro sendo observado por alguém.**

**Cap.3: A Natalie e o Duplo**

Logo a silhueta volta-se na direcção de Kai, que logo meteu a mão no bolso para sacar o Dranzer o mais depressa que pudesse. De repente por detrás, alguém toca no ombro. Kai vira-se o mais rápido possível puxando o Dranzer e preparou-o para lançar.

Cloe: Para que foi isso?

Kai suspirou de alivio, mas logo se recompôs e virou-se de novo para a lua.

Cloe: O que se passou para reagires assim?

Kai: Não tens nada a ver com isso!

Cloe: O.k!O.k! Não precisas de ser tão rude! Só estava a tentar ajudar!

Fizeram-se alguns minutos de silêncio. Cloe olhou fixamente para Kai, que por sua vez olhava para a lua. A rapariga remoía vezes sem conta aquilo que tinha ouvido a gerente da loja dizer-lhes, intrigava-se com a razão que tinha levado um rapaz tão calmo e apagado a fazer o que fez.

Cloe: Kai! Porque fizeste aquilo hoje á tarde? Continuo sem entender!

Kai limitou-se a olhar a rapariga. Ele não fazia ideia do que Cloe estava a falar.

Kai: Se eu não responder tu não me vais deixar em paz, pois não?

Cloe: Hum, hum- disse abanado a cabeça em sinal de negação.

Kai: Contentas-te se eu te disser que não faço a mínima ideia do que estás a falar!

Cloe: Como podes não saber, se nós vimos- te naquela loja!

Kai: Que loja?

Cloe: O.k! Supondo que eu acredito em ti, como é que me explicas a presença de alguém igual a ti naquela loja?

Kai: Não explico!

Cloe: Então como posso acreditar em ti?

Kai: Não acreditas!

Cloe:É impossível falar contigo! Falas sempre por enigmas, nunca dás uma resposta concreta e nunca olhas para a pessoa quando ela está a falar contigo- disse enfurecida, enquanto cerrava os punhos, uma lágrima escorreu-lhe pela face,cíndo suavemente no chão,o que fez com que Kai sentisse pena da rapariga e olhíse para ela. Cloe olhou fixamente nos olhos de Kai. Há já um ano que conhecia Kai, e apenas nesse momento se apercebeu que sentia algo de especial pelo rapaz de cabelo bicolor. Cloe afastou-se lentamente de Kai que continuava a olhar para ela. Quando sentiu que já estava o suficientemente longe dele, Cloe começou a correr em direcção a lugar nenhum.

No dia seguinte no aeroporto:

Uma rapariga de cabelo ruivo pelos ombros de olhos pretos, camisola cor- de- rosa e mini-saia rosa choque desembarcava eufórica do avião

...: Despacha-te Ayleen! Vamos chegar atrasadas ao encontro com a Cloe.

Ayleen: Estou a ir Natalie- nisto uma rapariga de cabelo azul claro que lhe dava um pouco abaixo do peito, vestindo uma camisa bege e uns calções castanhos, saiu do avião carregada de bagagens.

As duas raparigas entraram num táxi e dirigiram-se para a casa do Tyson. Quando chegaram, Natalie começou a vasculhar todos os recantos da casa.

Natalie: Onde está o magnifico Kai.

Cloe: Ele já saiu! Teve coisas a fazer!

Tyson: Aposto que foi levantar saias a mais mulheres- disse ao ouvido de Max, que olhou para Cloe, percebendo que algo de errado se passava com ela.

Max: Que se passa Cloe?

Cloe: Nada- diz sorrindo, conseguindo despistar o jovem.

Natalie: Vamos treinar ou quê?

Cloe: Se quiserem, mas nós estávamos a pensar em ir a cidade fazer umas comprasÉ que a Hilary precisa de roupa nova, eu tenho de ir comprar algumas coisas para fazer hoje cozido á Portuguesa!

Natalie: Cozido á Portuguesa?

Cloe: Sim! O Tyson nunca provou e quer experimentar!

Ayleen: Adoro cozido! Principalmente se for cozinhado por ti, ilustríssima Cloe!

Cloe cora mas para além de sorrir, mais nada fez naquela altura. Ainda estava concentrada nos seus sentimentos, não fazia a menor ideia daquilo que tinha sentido na noite anterior, poderia ser amor?

Natalie: Bem, aproveito e compro umas roupas novas- diz saltitando de um lado para o outro, até se desequilibrar e cair no chão.

Todos: Hahahahahahaha!

Natalie enraivecida, por estar a ser gozada, lembrou-se de bater em alguém e sair bem vista daquela cena, e por ser o que Natalie considerava o mais burro Natalie bateu em Tyson sob o pretexto deste lhe ter passado uma rasteira.

Natalie:É para aprenderes a não brincar comigo- diz batendo com as mãos uma na outra.

Tyson: Mas eu não fiz nada!

Natalie: Não interessa- sussurra ao ouvido de Tyson, que acariciava a bochecha devido á dor que ainda sentia do murro de Natalie.

Quando chegaram á cidade, separaram-se, Cloe e Ayleen foi ao talho e ao supermercado para comprar todos os alimentos e condimentos necessários ao cozido; Tyson, Ray e Max foram a uma Beyshop para comprarem algumas peças para os seus beyblades; A Hilary e a Natalie foram a algumas lojas de roupas. Compraram quase todas as roupas em cada loja e no final da tarde, Natalie quis ir a uma loja de cosméticos e perdeu-se da Hilary.

Natalie: Onde é que estou? Aquela magricela deixou-me sozinha e agora estou perdida! Eu não conheço o Japão!

Enquanto Natalie caminhava na rua á procura dos seus amigos, o duplo de Kai fazia das suas naquela mesma rua.

Senhora: Ai! Seu atrevido! Eu devia dar-te uma boa lição, seu mal educado!

Duplo: Heheheh!

O caos instalou-se na rua e quando Natalie percebeu que havia reboliço na rua já era tarde demais. O duplo de Kai tinha- se deitado no chão para puder olhar por baixo da saia dela. Natalie deu um berro, o que alertou Cloe e Ayleen que iam a sair dum supermercado não muito longe do sitio onde Natalie estava a ser " atacada". Quando o duplo de Kai se levantou do chão agarrou firmemente os seios de Natalie, e com um sorriso malicioso fugiu no meio duma multidão que se tinha juntado quando Natalie gritou.

Um pouco mais á frente o verdadeiro Kai deambulava, inconsciente daquilo que se tinha passado com a recém-chegada.  
Quando Cloe e Ayleen chegaram perto de Natalie ela estava vermelha que nem um tomate devido á vergonha que tinha passado em frente a tantos desconhecidos, que a gora comentavam o sucedido, rindo sempre que Natalie se movimentava.

Cloe: O que aconteceu Natalie? Porque gritas-te?

Natalie: O Kai acabou de me apalpar os seios e olhar por debaixo da minha saia! Eu sei que ele sabe que eu gosto dele mas isto é demais! Ainda por cima em plena praça pública!

Cloe: Ele ontem também agiu assim! Acho melhor reunirmo-nos com os outros!

Natalie: Ele não me escapa! Eu vou esgana-lo por aquilo que ele me fez!

As raparigas dirigiram-se para a Beyshop onde os Bladebreakers se encontravam quando deram de caras com o verdadeiro Kai.

Natalie: Kai- gritou estridentemente- Já podes ir preparando o teu funeral!

Kai não sabia o que se passava, mas sabia que tinha tudo a ver com a pessoa que Cloe e os seus amigos tinham visto no dia anterior na loja de artigos femininos.

_Este capítulo ficou um pouco pior, eu estava com falta de imaginação. Bem agora só resta saber como é que o verdadeiro Kai se vai safar desta situação embaraçosa. Continuem a mandar reviews, e não se esqueçam que todas a s opiniões são bem vindas(especialmente agora que eu estou com a maior branca desde há três anos) Não deixem de ler o próximo capítulo:** Beijando o Duplo.**_


	5. Beijando o Duplo

_Desculpem ter levado tanto tempo a actualizar. Antes que me esqueça, gostaria de agradecer a todos os que me deram ideias para este novo capitulo, baseei-me em algumas delas. Gostaria também de agradecer aos que me disseram que não gostavam duma certa parte no capitulo **A Natalie e o Duplo**, e devido a esses comentários resolvi mud�-la. Espero que gostem mais da nova versão._

**Capitulo anterior: Duas amigas de Cloe, Natalie e Ayleen chegam ao Japão. Depois do reencontro com Cloe, os Bladebreakers, a Hilary, a Cloe e as duas recém-chegadas dirigem-se á cidade para fazerem algumas compras. No meio da confusão, Natalie, perde-se de Hilary e acaba sendo vitima do duplo, metendo Kai numa maior embrulhada do que aquela em que ele já estava.**

**Cap.5: Beijando o Duplo**

...: Kai! Já podes ir preparando o teu funeral!

Kai não sabia a razão que a ruivinha tinha para estar tão zangada com ele, mas sabia que tinha alguma coisa a ver com aquele estranho, igual a ele que andava a causar distúrbios e a denegrir a sua imagem.

Natalie: Kai eu vou-te matar! Podes começar a rezar- dizia Natalie já com fumo a sair-lhe pelas orelhas( literalmente).

Cloe: Calma! Vamos resolver isto lógica e calmamente, Natalie! Não é preciso recorrer a violência!

Kai: Isso vindo daquela que bate nas pessoas sem qualquer razão aparente- disse para os seus botões, enquanto metia as mãos atrás da cabeça.

Cloe: Eu ouvi isso! Mas vou deixar passar essa!

Natalie:És um porco, um aldrabão! Parece que todos esses anos a sofrer na Biovolt não chegaram!

Kai: Eu não quero parecer frustrado nem nada, mas isto está a dar- me a volta ao miolo! O QUE RAIO SE ESTÁ A PASSAR?

Natalie: Coitado! Ficou com amnésia- disse sarcasticamente, olhando-o de alto a baixo.

Cloe: Vais-nos dizer que não te lembras daquilo que fizeste a Nat!

Kai: Vou, até porque a questão não é eu me lembrar é sim eu nunca ter feito nada!

Natalie: Nãoooooooo! A minha saia levantou-se sozinha! Tu só lá estavas a ver se não me tinha caído nada!

Cloe: Natalie, não precisas de ser desagradável! Deixa isso comigo! Como te atreves-te a fazer isso á Natalie?

Kai: Que loucas- diz suspirando- Cloe, já te disse que não tenho nada a ver com as coisas que andam acontecer!

Natalie: Ai não? Então aquele rapaz que me envergonhou em frente a tanta gente era o Pai Natal, ou o coelhinho da Páscoa! Não! Espera! Já sei quem era! Era o Harry Potter transformado em ti para me poder apalpar!

Kai: O que eu tenho de aturar! Pela milésima vez eu não fiz nada! És assim tão burra que não percebas o que te digo? Ou queres que te faça um desenho?

Natalie: Vejam l�! Faz-me o que me faz, goza comigo e ainda me chama burra! Eu vou-me a ele!

Cloe: Calma Natalie! Como ele não se assume culpado, o melhor que temos a fazer é esquecer o que se passou.

Natalie: O QUÊ?

Cloe: Sim, senão nunca mais saímos daqui!

Kai: Finalmente! Vão-me deixar em paz!

Natalie: Não penses que esta conversa acabou! Eu hei de provar que foste tu!

Kai não ouve as últimas palavras proferidas pela ruiva. Estava demasiado preocupado com o facto de haver alguém igual a ele a fazer um monte de parvoíces, que apenas adolescentes desesperados á procura de mulher faziam. Além disso Cloe estava realmente chateada com ele, e, Kai não gostava da maneira sorrateira e discriminativa comoela oolhava. Teria de encontrar o causador de toda essa confusão para cair nas boas graças da loira, e dessa forma ficar livre de todos os olhares e maus entendimentos com a jovem. Kai caminhou de encontro a lugar nenhum, caminhava sem olhar para onde ia, e por mais impressionante que pareça, não chocou com nada. Kai chegou então ao seu destino, que não havia sido pensado por ele. Só quando lá chegou é que se apercebeu que os seus pés o haviam levado para o lugar onde tinha visto Cloe e suas amigas pela primeira vez.

_Flashback:_

_Foi há cerca de há um ano atrás( depois do Beyblade G-revolution). Kai tinha na altura 16 anos. Os Bladebreakers haviam recebido uma carta que os desafiava para um combate na torre Tóquio. Como Tyson nunca vira as costas a um desafio, lá foram os Bladebreakers( dessa vez sem Hilary que tinha ido de férias para Cancun) para a famosa torre japonesa. No cimo da torre estavam seis raparigas. Todas elas tinham o seu encanto, mas uma delas sobressaía devido á sua aparência irreverente. Uma rapariga loira , com o cabelo apanhado em forma de rabo de cavalo no cimo de sua cabeça, seu cabelo dava-lhe pelo fundo das costas. Seus olhos eram azuis como o mar, penetrantes, pareciam penetrar fundo na alma de quem os olha-se. Tinha mais ao menos 1m e 65 cm, e vestia uma camisola que dizia "Evanescence" em letras brancas envolvidas num misto lilás e umas calças de ganga bastante escuras que lhe caiam pelo rabo abaixo. A rapariga sorriu e disse deslocando-se em direcção a Tyson._

_Rapariga: Sempre vieram!_

_Tyson: Nunca vira-mos costas a um novo desafio!_

_Rapariga: Meu nome é Cloe. Ouvi-mos dizer que vocês são os melhores?_

_Tyson: Ouviram bem! Nós somos os melhores!_

_CloeÉ o que vamos ver!_

_Tyson: Quem são vocês?_

_Cloe: Que rude da minha parte! Nós somos as New Angels! Viemos de Portugal só para vos enfrentar-mos! Esta é a Natalie- apontou para uma rapariga com o cabelo ruivo, que lhe dava pelos ombros. Olhos super maquilhados, pretos como a noite. Ela vestia uma saia laranja e um top verde._

_Natalie: Não sabia que os campeões mundiais eram tão giros._

_Max e Tyson coraram, Kenny sentiu-se excluído devido ao facto de nessa altura ter o seu beyblade, Einstein, na oficina._

_Cloe: Ayleen- uma rapariga com cabelo azul um pouco abaixo do peito, vestindo um vestido com motivos florais e comendo um chocolate deu um passo em frente._

_Ayleen: Mnhup munpt mnhump- disse a rapariga empanturrando-se em chocolate._

_Tyson: Prazer em conhecer-te!_

_Max: Como percebeste o que ela estava a dizer?_

_Tyson: Eu também falo de boca cheia. Vocês é que não estão habituados a esta forma linguistica tão desenvolvida!_

_Todos os Bladebreakers excepto Kai caíram estilo manga._

_Cloe: Vanessa- uma rapariga um pouco atarracada, de cabelos castanhos, olhos cor de mel e uma pele morena vez uma vénia._

_Vanessa: Oi!_

_Cloe: Meygan- uma rapariga alta de cabelos negros, olhos verdes tropa e um computador portátil debaixo do braço cumprimentou-os de forma lúdica- e Kaira- outra rapariga de cabelos negros deu um passo em frente. Esta tinhas olhos azuis em vez de verdes e tinha um cabelo quase tão comprido como o de Cloe. A sua forma de vestir era similar á de sua capitã de equipa, que tinha agora puxado de seu pião, pronta para lutar._

_Tyson: Eu encarrego-me dela! Isto vai ser fácil! Nunca perdi contra uma rapariga, e não é agora que vou começar!_

_Cloe: Vou-te fazer engolir essas palavras!_

_Os dois jogadores põem-se a postos, e Kenny dá a partida._

_Kenny:3...2...1...Let it rip!_

_Instantaneamente, Cloe e Tyson lançam os seu beyblades para dentro do beydish. Tyson começou logo a atacar o beyblade de Cloe, que estava especada a olhar para o combate._

_Max: Porque é que ela não esta a fazer nada? Até parece que quer perder!_

_Ray: Não faço a mínima ideia!_

_Kai: Ela tem algo em mente!_

_Max e Ray em uníssono: O quê?_

_Tyson estava a ficara farto de tanto esperar. A desconhecida nada fazia para se defender de seus ataques, então ele decidiu acabar com o combate invocando o seu Dragoon._

_Tyson: Dragoon! Galaxy Turbo Twister- gritou. _

_Dragoon saiu do pião e quando ia a atacar o beyblade de Cloe desviou-se e desferiu um ataque "mortal". O beyblade de Tyson saiu voando do dish. Tyson com um ar surpreendido, perguntava-se como podia ter perdido para uma pessoa que nem possuía bit-bicho_

_Cloe: Come pó, Tyson!_

_Ray: Agora é a minha vez!_

_Ayleen: Deixem-me jogar! Por favor veneradissima Cloe!_

_Cloe: Bem- Cloe olha para Ayleen que estava a fazer olhos de cachorrinho abandonado- Acho que não te posso negar algum divertimento!_

_Ayleen: Boa!_

_Ray: Isto vai ser emocionante- diz, constatando a baixa estatura da sua adversária._

_Ayleen: Eu não acho!_

_Ray: O quê?_

_Ayleen: Penso que vais ser, até, muito aborrecido! _

_Ray: Grrr! Vais ver quem é que vai ser aborrecido!_

_Os dois posicionam-se em lados opostos do dish, prontos para lançarem seus piões._

_Kenny: 3...2...1... Let it rip!_

_Quando os beyblades embatem no chão, cada um vai para seu lado, esquivado-se um do outro sempre que se encontram. _

_Ray: Driger! Gatling Claw!_

_Ayleen: Saberum! Sabres de marfim!_

_O tigre branco de Ray e o tigre dentes de sabre de Ayleen enfrentam-se num combate corpo a corpo. Os dois beyblades sofrem imensos danos e após apenas alguns minutos de confrontos entre os dois bit-bichos, ambos os beyblades saem do beydish, nas direcções opostas de seus beybladers._

_Ayleen: Parece que estava enganada quando disse que isto iria ser aborrecido- disse dirigindo-se até Ray para lhe devolver o Driger._

_Cloe: Parece que estão a perder!_

_Max: Não por muito tempo!_

_Tyson: Força Max!_

_Kai : Não !_

_Bladebreakers : O quê?_

_Kai: Desta vez vou eu!_

_Tyson: Se é isso que queres Kai!_

_Kai deu um passo em direcção ao beydish._

_Natalie: Deixem este para mim!_

_Cloe: Nat! Não te distraias!_

_Natalie piscou o olho e Cloe sorriu, olhando de seguida para Kai que já estava em frente ai beydish._

_Kenny: 3...2...1... Let it rip!_

_Kai com o seu estilo de jogar " disparo primeiro, faço perguntas depois" nem deu tempo para Natalie respirar. Invocou o seu bit-bicho._

_Kai: Dranzer! Flame gigs turbo!_

_Natalie: Onásis! Anel de fogo!_

_A esplendorosa Fénix e o enorme dragão vermelho chocaram, provocando uma grande explosão de fogo que se alastrou, fazendo com que todos os presentes caíssem no chão._

_Kai: Parece que estamos empatados!_

_Cloe olha com uma certa raiva para o rapaz que tinha se encostado a um dos alicerces da torre, mas sendo uma boa desportista sorriu e disse:_

_Vemo-nos no campeonato mundial!_

_Viraram costas e entraram no elevador, que começou a descer_

_Fim de Flashback_

Kai olhou para um grande relógio, que estava pendurado numa parede e viu que já era tarde.

Kai: Já passa da um da manhã!

Kai voltou a casa de Tyson, e como todas as luzes estavam apagadas, presumiu que já estavam todos a dormir.

...: Isto é que são horas de chegar a casa- uma voz alegre vinha de por de trás de Kai que olhou por cima do ombro para ver quem era, apesar de ter reconhecido a voz.

Kai: Isso não te diz respeito! Chego ás horas que eu quiser!

Cloe: Ok!Ok! Não precisas de ficar chateado! Só estava a meter conversa contigo!

Kai: Se estás aqui para me chatear acerca daquele assunto de hoje á tarde, esquece! Estou sem paciência!

Cloe: Não vim aqui para te dar uma reprimenda! Vim aqui para te dizer que acredito em ti!

Kai olha para a rapariga que estava a sorrir-lhe de uma maneira gentil e amável.  
Kai: Acreditas em mim, mas não na tua amiga! Porquê?

Cloe: Porque eu vi nos teus olhos que não estavas a mentir! Além disso, não te acho o tipo de rapaz capaz de fazer as cisas de que és acusado!

Kai: Então para que é que foi a estalada e aquela confusão toda esta tarde?

Cloe: Tinha que ter a certeza de que tu não me estavas a mentir!

Kai olhou para Cloe que continuava a sorri-lhe e retribuiu-lhe o sorriso. Cloe corou de imediato, olhando instantaneamente para os seus pés. Kai ficou com a impressão de ter feito algo de mal, e virou-se para se retirar mas ouviu Cloe sussurrar algo.

Cloe: Espera, não vás!

Kai parou, não se virou logo. Quando se virou teve uma surpresa. Viu Cloe como nunca a tinha visto antes. O vento batia-lhe na face fazendo seu cabelo esvoaçar. Sua boca estava tapada pelo seu cabelo. Kai pensou que esta imagem não tinha nada de especial, mas ao mesmo tempo era a mais bela cena que ele alguma vez tinha visto. Cloe caminhou em direcção a Kai, que ficou rígido, e apesar de querer fugir dali, os seus pés não se mexiam, tinha ficado imobilizado. Cloe ficou apenas a uma pequena distância de Kai, que a olhava corado. Cloe meteu-se em bicos de pés, visto que Kai eram alguns centímetros mais alto que ela e disse:

- Não me leves a mal, mas eu tenho de fazer isto para não me martirizar mais!

Cloe aproximou lentamente sua face da de Kai, que por muito que tenta-se não se conseguia mover. Kai sentia-se confuso, por um lado queria fugir dali, e por outro ansiava o beijo de Cloe. Seus lábios finalmente se tocaram, e a principio seu beijo era um tanto gelado, sem paixão ou movimento, mas á medida que Kai relaxava o beijo ia se tornado intenso e apaixonado. Finalmente Kai fechou os olhos, agarrou Cloe pelas ancas e entregou-se ao beijo que ele tanto esperava, mesmo que ele não se tivesse apercebido mais cedo. O beijo durou algum tempo e quando se separaram, Cloe manteve os seus olhos fechados durante mais alguns segundos. Quando os abriu olhou para Kai, que estava boquiaberto de espanto. Cloe arrependida, pensando que Kai, estaria zangado com ela, correu para dentro de casa, onde se encostou a uma porta e sorriu. Depois foi para a cama.

Kai, continuava na rua, pensando no quão bom havia sido esse beijo. Quando finalmente voltou a si, dirigiu-se para dentro de casa na esperança que um novo dia o fizesse esquecer do seu primeiro beijo.

No dia seguinte Natalie tinha ido com Hilary e Ayleen de novo á cidade, pois Ayleen havia se esquecido do seu blusão de bombazina no supermercado. O s Bladebreakers e a Cloe tinham acabado de entrar no mesmo supermercado, quando Hilary foi abordada pelo duplo de Kai, que havia acabado de saltar duma prateleira de sumos.

Hilary: Kai! O que estás aqui a fazer?

O duplo agarrou Hilary á força e beijou-a. Hilary não resistiu, mas também não deixou que o beijo ultrapassa-se os seus lábios.

Nisto Cloe e Tyson que iam comprar sumos para o jantar daquela noite deram de caras com uma cena que preferiam nunca terem visto. Tyson que gostava de Hilary há já algum tempo, ficou furioso com o amigo, e Cloe lembrando-se da noite anterior, ficou profundamente magoada, ao pensar que o rapaz de cabelo bicolor andava a fazer jogo duplo com ela e com Hilary.

Quando o duplo repara em Cloe, sai a correr do supermercado, deixando uma ofegante e impressionada Hilary para trás.

Tyson: Porque raio é que vocês os dois se estavam a beijar?

Hilary: Nós não nos estava-mos a beijar! Ele é que me beijou á força!

Cloe: " Ele vai ver! Ninguém brinca comigo"- pensa Cloe enraivecida.

Mais para a tardinha quando o verdadeiro Kai chega a casa, um bando de rapazes e uma raparigas furiosos o aguardam.

Hilary: Muito obrigado Kai!

Kai: Oh! O que foi desta vez?

Hilary: Por causa daquele beijo que me deste no supermercado a Cloe e as outras vão-se embora!

Kai nem teve tempo para pensar na parte dele ter beijado Hilary, estava demasiado preocupado em saber para onde tinha ido Cloe.

Kai: Foram-se embora? Para onde?

Tyson: Pelo que percebi iam voltar para casa!

Kenny: A esta hora devem estar no aeroporto!

Kai sai a correr de casa de Tyson, e dirige-se o mais depressa que pode para o aeroporto. Sabendo que nunca há de chegar a tempo se for a pé, Kai decide apanhar um táxi. Quando chega ao aeroporto, Kai dirige-se a zona de embarque para perguntar, onde fica a sala de espera para o avião para Portugal.

Recepcionista: Gare 3, pontão 5, porta 7!

Kai: Obrigado!

Ao correr para a zona que lhe foi indicada pela recepcionista, Kai fica em choque ao ver uma pessoa igualzinha a ele na zona de embarque perto de Cloe.

_Espero que também tenham gostado deste capitulo. Continuem a mandar reviews e a dar as vossas opiniões! Não deixem de ler o próximo capítulo: **Frente a Frente.**_


	6. Frente a Frente

_Olá de novo! Estou de volta com um novo capítulo. Gostaria de dedicar este capítulo a uma amiga minha que escreveu parte dele(não consigo entrar no word) por isso pedi-lhe para escrever um bocado até eu conseguir reinstalar o programa! Gostaria também de agradecer a todos os que leram a minha fic. Obrigado por terem lido e por me terem apoiado! Thanks!_

**Capítulo anterior: Natalie discute com Kai, por causa das acções do duplo, mas Cloe farta de tanta gritaria e confusão decide que será melhor esquecerem o assunto. Mais tarde Kai lembra-se do dia em que conheceu Cloe, e nessa mesma noite, os dois beijam-se, fazendo com que Kai fique com um relance do seus verdadeiros sentimentos perante Cloe. No dia seguinte o duplo volta a fazer das suas, beijando Hilary num supermercado, mesmo quando Cloe e Tyson vão a passar. Cansada de inventar desculpas na sua cabeça, para as atitudes de Kai, Cloe decide ir-se embora. Kai vai atrás de Cloe mas no aeroporto depara-se com uma cena que o irá perseguir até ele se conseguir livrar do duplo.**

**Cap.6: Frente a Frente**

Cloe olhou para Kai. Ela não se queria despedir do rapaz, pois sabia que ia custar-lhe muito abandonar a pessoa que amava.

Olhou-o nos olhos, mas, seu olhar estava vazio. Cloe, pressentiu que Kai havia mudado, mas como era uma pessoa racional, sabia que ninguém mudava de um dia para o outro.

O duplo ainda não havia visto Kai, que observava, enfurecido, a sua amada e um sósia dele, mas nada fez. Por enquanto, limitar-se-ia a observa-los.

Cloe queria dizer algo, mas as palavras que lhe vinham á mente pareciam não lhe sair pelos lábios. Ela sentia-se confusa. Por um lado amava Kai, por outro lado, já não podia confiar mais nele. Cloe podia perdoar todas as "partidas" que Kai tinha pregado as mulheres da loja e a Natalie, mas nunca iria conseguir perdoar-lhe as mentiras, que doíam muito mais do que qualquer outro acto que Kai poderia ter feito. Uma voz de uma mulher anunciava o embarque no avião que Cloe iria apanhar.

Cloe: Bem, parece que isto é o adeus! Nunca vou conseguir perdoar as tuas mentiras! Kai! Mas também não quero que te esqueças de mim.

Com estas palavras, Cloe beija o duplo na face. Não queria dar o braço a torcer.

Kai que observava tudo o que se passava, sentiu o sangue a ferver-lhe nas veias.

Kai:" Quando eu lhe puser as mãos em cima! Ele vai desejar nunca ter nascido"- pensou.

Cloe olhou então para a porta de embarque, e, sem olhar para trás atravessou-a. O duplo não sabia o que sentir. Por muito diferente de Kai que fosse, não era todos os dias que uma rapariga, por sinal tão bonita, lhe dava um beijo onde quer que fosse.

Kai aproximou-se lentamente, e quando o duplo se virou, ficaram frente a frente. Eram iguais, não havia qualquer diferença entre os dois.

Kai:" Não admira que todos pensassem que era eu a fazer aquelas parvoíces! Ele igualzinho a mim!"

O duplo não sabia quem era aquele rapaz. Para ele, Kai era a replica e ele próprio era o verdadeiro.

Kai levantou a mão esquerda, e no mesmo instante, o duplo levantou a mão esquerda.

Kai:" É como se me estivesse a ver ao espelho"

Todos os movimentos que Kai fazia eram imitados pelo duplo mas ao contrário, tal e qual como um espelho. Kai esqueceu por momentos, Cloe.

O duplo sorriu, como quem diz: " acabas-te de perder uma oportunidade única de fazeres algo por ti, e dizeres á rapariga que gostas dela". Nesse momento Kai lembrou-se do motivo que o tinham levado ao aeroporto. Kai correu para a porta de embarque, mas o avião já tinha partido. Kai sentiu de novo o seu sangue a fervilhar. O duplo estava a estragar-lhe a vida( não que ele tivesse uma vida lá muito boa, mas para o Kai, era o melhor que se podia ter). Caminhou em direcção ao duplo, que fazia caretas para gozar com Kai, que cada vez estava mais enraivecido. Quando ia para esmurrar o duplo algo fê-lo parar.

Cloe: Para! Não lhe batas!

Kai olha para trás. Seu coração enche-se de alegria ao constatar que Cloe não tinha partido.

Cloe: Eu sabia que não tinhas sido tu a fazer aquelas coisas!

Ela olhou para o duplo e sorriu. O duplo corou, e Kai enciumado, não parava de olha-lo de revés. Cloe aproximou-se e disse com uma voz amável.

Cloe: Ol�! Eu sou a Cloe!

O duplo, que não sabia falar limitou-se a olhar para os olhos azuis mar da rapariga. Sorriu-lhe de volta e fugiu. Kai posicionou-se de forma a começar uma perseguição, mas Cloe disse que não valia a pena.

Kai: Porque não apanhaste o avião?

Cloe: Não sei! Talvez porque vi que algo estava errado quando olhei para os olhos do duplo!

Kai: Agora já acreditas em mim!

Cloe: Quem é ele?

Kai: Ele parecia um espelho! Todos os movimentos que eu fazia ele imitava, mas apostamente!

Cloe pensou por um bocado. Tudo isso fazia-a lembrar-se de algo. Demorou alguns segundos, mas finalmente lembrou-se do estranho espelho que havia encontrado no quintal de Tyson.

Cloe: Posso fazer-te uma pergunta?

Kai: Faz!

Cloe: Viste algum espelho de bolso com umas flores cravadas?

Kai: Não! Mas vi um espelho de corpo inteiro com a descrição que tu me destes!

Cloe: Acho melhor irmos a casa do Tyson ver se encontra-mos o espelho! Pode-nos dar alguma pista sobre o seu dono ou fabricante!

Cloe e Kai correram o mais depressa que podiam. Kai levava um pequeno avanço, mas Cloe não se deixava ficar muito atrás. Quando estavam a passar por um banco, ouvem a sirene tocar e param para ver o que se estava a passar. Nisto, o duplo passa de rompante com um grande saco branco ás costas, empurrando Cloe para o chão. De seguida aparece a policia, que algema Kai, depois de uma das testemunhas o ter identificado.

Cloe: Senhor Guarda deve haver algum engano! Ele não cometeu nenhum crime!

Sr. Guarda: Vai dizer que 34 testemunhas mentiram quando o identificaram?

Cloe: Não, mas...

Sr. Guarda: Além disso as cassetes de vigilância também provam que este rapaz é o culpado do roubo!

Kai: Não te preocupes comigo! Vai a casa do Tyson e encontra o espelho!

Cloe acenou e continuou a correr em direcção a casa do Tyson. Quando chegou viu os Bladebreakers e a Hilary muito melancólicos a olharem uns para os outros.

Cloe: Sentiram saudades minhas?

Todos: CLOE!

Cloe: Não!

Todos: Não?

Cloe: Não, Sou o fantasma da ópera!

Hilary: Não precisas de ser sarcástica!

Dizzi: Para isso estou cá eu!

Tyson: Porque voltas-te?

Cloe: Porque descobri que não foi o Kai que fez todas aquelas coisas!

Todos: Não?

Cloe: Não! Foi um sósia dele! Ou melhor o seu reflexo!

Max: Reflexo?

Cloe: Sim! Lembram-se do espelho que encontrei no outro dia?

Todos: Sim!

Cloe: Bem, aquilo que eu acho que aconteceu foi isto.

Cloe contou exactamente aquilo que aconteceu(apesar de ter sido apenas suposição).

Tyson: Isso é tudo treta!

Cloe: Que outra explicação tens tu que seja mais plausível?

Tyson: Nenhuma, mas...

Cloe: Então! Onde está o espelho?

Tyson: Deve estar no armário de arrumação!

Cloe: Vamos lá busca-lo! Pode ser que contenha alguma pista para aquilo que aconteceu com o Kai!

Tyson vai á arrecadação buscar o espelho, que continua na sua forma de corpo inteiro.

Cloe: Cuidado! Não deixem que o espelho foque virado para vocês! Não queremos mais reflexos por ai á solta.

Quando Tyson pousa o espelho, todos procuram algo que pudesse ajudar a ilibar Kai e a descobrir quem, como e porque que isto aconteceu.

Hilary: Olhem aqui malta!

_Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo. Foi uma amiga minha que escreveu parte dele( eu só escrevi o fim). Acho que vão ter de esperar pelo próximo capítulo para saberem o que é que foi encontrado na parte de trás do espelho, e também para saberem se o Kai se vai safar desta. Não percam o próximo capítulo:** Uma Cizânia Antiga.**_


	7. Uma Cizânia Antiga

**No capitulo anterior: Cloe vai-se embora do Japão. Para não a perder, Kai, decide ir atrás dela. Ao chegar ao aeroporto vê Cloe com o seu duplo, despedindo-se dele , como se ele fosse Kai. Cloe embarca no avião o que deixa o rapaz do cabelo bicolor desgostoso. Ao enfrentar o duplo, Kai, apercebe-se que ele reagia como se fosse o seu reflexo. Cloe não tem coragem de embarcar e dá de caras com os dois Kais. O duplo foge assustado, deixando Kai e Cloe frente a frente no aeroporto. Depois de contar tudo o que havia constatado sobre o duplo, chegaram á conclusão que o duplo não era um sósia mas sim o reflexo do rapaz. Ao dirigirem-se para casa de Tyson, o duplo volta a fazer das suas, assaltando um banco, e, fazendo com que Kai fosse preso. Em casa de Tyson, uma parte do mistério fosse desvendada.**

**Cap.7: Uma Cizânia Antiga**

Hilary: Olhem aqui malta!

Na parte de trás do espelho um pequeno texto saltava á vista. Quando tentaram ler o que estava escrito no espelho, ficaram espantados ao perceberem que aquela era uma língua arcaica(não falada à anos).

Max: Como vamos poder descobrir o que está ai escrito!

Cloe: Tyson, há por aqui alguma biblioteca com livros de línguas?

Tyson: Acho que não!

Hilary: Se fosses um aluno aplicado, como eu, saberias que na biblioteca da escola existe uma secção dedicada a línguas e arcaísmos!

Cloe: Mas hoje é domingo! Como e que poderes-mos lá entrar?

Hilary: Como eu disse! Se o Tyson e o Kenny fossem alunos aplicados tinham um passe de fim-de-semana para irem estudar para a biblioteca! Para caso de exames ou testes surpresa!

Cloe: Hilary eu adoro-te! Se não estivesse aqui o Tyson beijava-te- disse Cloe abraçando a amiga, que olhou para Tyson.

Tyson para Ray e Max: O que é que ela quis dizer com isso?

Ray: Não queiras saber!

Kenny: Vamos! Temos de provar a inocência do Kai!

Correram para a escola de, que estava fechada. O relógio da escola dava 3 horas da tarde. Hilary não sabia como havia de fazer passar os cinco amigos pelo guarda de serviço(eu sei que numa escola é esquisito estarem guardas a vigiar, mas é para dar mais acção). Cloe: Na vossa escola existe alguma conduta?

Hilary: Claro! Segundo o código de lei 342 todos os edifícios fechados devem ter instaladas condutas para passagem de ar.

Cloe: Nós vamos pela conduta, tu entras pela porta, como tens o passe, e encontramo-nos todos na vossa sala de aula. Tyson tu vais á frente.

Tyson: O.K.! Mas como é que entramos na conduta ?

Cloe: Não há um refeitório na vossa escola?

Hilary, Kenny e Tyson: Não - dizem enquanto acenam a cabeça.

Cloe: Temos que descobrir um sítio onde haja uma conduta!

Hilary: E eu já sei onde! Sigam-me.

Hilary e os demais contornam a escola e chegam a um pátio. Hilary olha para um caixote de metal encostado a uma das paredes da escola e olha para cima.

Hilary: Não deve ser muito difícil subirem até lá acima! Com o caixote e tudo.

Cloe: Muito bem! Hilary encontras-te connosco na tua sala de aula.

Hilary: Sim capitã - diz Hilary em modo de gozo, dirigindo-se depois a entrada, visto que ela tinha o passe.

Cloe: Tyson és o primeiro a entrar na conduta!

Tyson segredando a Max: Porque é que as raparigas tomaram controlo da operação? Eu era capaz de fazer e planear tudo o que elas planearam.

Max rindo: Não sei Tyson!

Tyson subiu então para cima do caixote, e dando impulso com as mãos subiu para o buraco da conduta.

Tyson: Ah! Rapazes? Estou preso!

Ray: É o que dá por comeres tanto!

Cloe: Oh não!

Max, Ray e Kenny subiram para cima do caixote para empurrarem Tyson, só que este estava encadeado na conduta.

Tyson: Estão a magoar-me! Parem!

Ray: Não vale a pena! Ele nunca há de passar por ai!

Ray apoia-se no rabo de Tyson que de imediato entra na conduta.

Ray: Eu sou o maior!

Cloe: Não há tempo para conversas! Sabe-se lá o que é que estão a fazer ao Kai na cadeia!

Na cadeia:

Inspector: Fala onde escondeste o dinheiro!

Kai:...

Inspector: Se falares a tua pena pode ser atenuada!

Kai:...

Inspector: Já estamos aqui há três horas! Fala!

Kai:...

Inspector: Já que é assim que preferes! Vais para a cadeia! Vamos ter de chama alguém da tua família, porque és menor! Podes nos dar o contacto de algum familiar teu?

Kai:...

Inspector: Não faz mal! Vamos procurar na base de dados! Deve haver lá alguém!

Kai: " O que será que a Cloe está a fazer? A esta hora já devia ter voltado com uma maneira de voltar a encarcerar o reflexo no espelho!"- pensou Kai, enquanto um guarda o algemava e levava para uma das celas da prisão.

De volta à escola:

Cloe: És capaz de te mexer, Tyson? A Hilary já deve estar na sala á nossa espera!

Tyson: Isto não é fácil, sabes!

Kenny: Já chegámos?

Ray: Não!

Kenny: Já chegámos?

Max: Não!

Kenny: Já chegámos?

Ray e Max: Não, e pára de fazer essa pergunta!

Tyson: É aqui!

Restantes: Finalmente!

Cloe: Hilary, estás ai?

Hilary: Sim! Estou aqui Cloe!

Cloe: Importas-te de meter uma mesa por debaixo da saída da conduta?

Hilary arrasta a mesa até a conduta e Tyson faz pressão sobre a grade para que esta se despregue da parede. Finalmente todos saem da conduta e seguem Hilary até á biblioteca.

Max: Onde fica a secção das línguas e dos arcaísmos?

Hilary: Já ali!

Enquanto Cloe, Hilary e Kenny folheavam as páginas de cada livro, á procura duma língua que nem sabiam qual era, Tyson e Max iam tirando os livros das prateleiras e levílos para as mesas e Ray estava de guarda no caso do segurança ou algum professor aparecer por ali.

Hilary: Olhem aqui neste livro!

Cloe: As palavras são idênticas!

Hilary: diz aqui que esta língua é mais velha que o egípcio antigo e que não é falada há mais de dez mil anos!

Tyson: Então como é que um espelho recente pode ter inscrições nessa língua?...Como e que se chama?

Hilary: Chama-se armaíco e era utilizada por uma civilização muito antiga, que remonta da idade do ouro, chamada Armelionus!

Cloe: Bem das duas uma, ou a pessoa que construiu o espelho estudou armaíco, ou o espelho não é assim tão recente e tem mais de dez mil anos!

Hilary: Eu prefiro optar pela primeira!

Cloe: Vamos levar o livro para casa e fazer a tradução!

Hilary: Eu posso reclamar o livro!

Hilary passou pelo guarda com o enorme livro de mil páginas na mão e mostrou o seu cartão de utente da biblioteca, o guarda acenou com a cabeça , e, Hilary caminhou em frente onde se juntaram a ela os restantes.

Guarda: Que estranho! De onde é que esses vieram?

De volta a casa do Tyson, Hilary abriu o livro numa página amarelada devido á idade do livro. Cloe e Kenny começaram então a ler as inscrições no espelho, enquanto Tyson e os demais treinavam no quintal. Hilary estava a ter certa dificuldade em encontrar a primeira palavra mas finalmente encontrou-a.

Hilary: "_Inoculum"_, palavra armaíca, seu significado pode variar mas geralmente era usada para indicar um lugar ou estação do ano!

Passado algumas horas os três decifradores tinham uma frase completa: _" No tempo passado, no tempo futuro, me encontrarás! Tua forma assumirei e teu lugar ocuparei, num tempo imaculado! De tempo preciso e tempo terei e até teu burgo permanentemente ocuparei! Nascer da Lua, rainha da noite... pôr do Sol rei do dia... quando ambos se beijarem nas suas formas mais redondas deixarás de existir e eu serei tu para toda a eternidade!"_

Tyson: O que é que isto quer dizer?

Hilary: Isto quer dizer que temos tempo limite para descobrir-mos quem é o dono deste espelho, ou o reflexo do Kai assumirá a forma dele para sempre!

Cloe: E o Kai morrerá

Ray: Mas continua-mos sem saber quem é o dono do espelho, e sem isso nunca poderemos salvar o Kai!

Kenny: Presumo que estão enganados!

Todos: o Quê?

Kenny: Parece que a Dizzi encontrou algo muito útil que nenhum de vocês encontrou!

Tyson: O quê, podes-nos dizer!

Dizzi: Uma morada!

Max: Onde?

Dizzi: No rebordo do espelho!

Ao olharem para o rebordo direito do espelho, viram uma morada inscrita em letras pretas: " Rua António Veiga, nº2 porta da ravessa( desculpem a morada estar em português mas eu não conheço nenhuma morada em japonês).

Hilary: Acho melhor dirigirmo-nos a essa morada!

Quando chegaram ao lugar indicado no espelho, os Bladebreakers, Hilary e Cloe, ficam com a ligeira impressão de estarem num filme de terror. O céu estava coberto de nuvens negras, apesar de a toda a volta o céu estar descoberto e muito azul. Árvores mortas circundavam toda a propriedade, morcegos voavam no à sua volta e como se não bastasse estava a trovejar.

Kenny: Podemos cá voltar outro dia, quando o tempo tiver melhor!

Cloe: Não- diz agarrando o colarinho de Kenny que tentava fugir - Temos um tempo limite para devolver o reflexo ao espelho senão o Kai morre!

Avançando até à porta, os sete amigos, olhavam à sua volta para se poderem desviar do morcegos, que, de vez em quando faziam voos rasantes ás suas cabeças. Cloe não vendo campainha, pega num grande puxador e bate à porta, que faz um grande eco por dentro daquela enorme mansão. Um homem muito velho, enrugado e com um enorme bigode farfalhudo abriu-lhes a porta.

Homem: Bateram?  
Todos estavam um pouco assustados. Tyson empurrou Cloe que disse timidamente:

Sim! Queria-mos falar com o dono da casa! Ele est�?

Homem: Entrem!

Cloe deu um passo em frente, os outros seguiram-na. Apesar de parecer mórbida por fora, por dentro a casa até era bem acolhedora. As paredes do hall eram vermelhas, um pequeno sofá estava encostado na parede do lado direito e no resto do grande hall, "habitavam" estatuas de homens e mulheres.

Os sete foram levados para um grande escritório verde. O escritório estava decorado com uma enorme estante, repleta de livros, uma secretária de pinho puro, duas cadeiras de madeira com almofadas verdes, sofá verde ao pé da porta. Uma poltrona também verde, uma cadeira de escritório( daquelas com rodas e que giram) e um grande quadro de um rapaz numa moldura dourada.

Tyson e Max sentaram-se no sofá Hilary sentou-se na cadeira de escritório e fingiu dar ordens a Tyson. Ray olhava para os livros e Cloe olhava para o quadro que a fazia lembrar-se de alguém.

Cloe:" Este quadro lembra-me muito do Kai. Este rapaz é tão parecido com ele!"

De repente a porta abre-se e um homem largo, com uma capa preta, cabelos cinzentos um pouco compridos com uma crista branca no meio da testa entrou no escritório.

Tyson, Ray, Max e Kenny: Voltaire!

Cloe e Hilary: Voltaire?

Voltaire: Ah sim! Vocês são aqueles amigos do meu neto, os... como é que eles se chamam?

Tyson: Bladebreakers - diz olhando Voltaire de esguia.

Cloe e Hilary: Neto?

Ray: Este é o avô do Kai!

Cloe: É por isso que aquele quadro me fazia lembrar tanto do Kai! E você não é?

Voltaire: Sou sim! Agora, o que vocês vieram cá fazer?

Cloe: Viemos saber como é que você é capaz de fazer uma coisa destas ao Kai?

Voltaire: Coisa destas?

Cloe explica tudo o que se tinha passado com Kai para Voltaire, que começa a rir ás gargalhadas.

Cloe: Qual é a piada- pergunta agoniada.

Voltaire: É verdade que eu e o meu neto, Kai, estamos discutidos, mas fazer-lhe isso! É ridículo!

Tyson: Aqui há gato!

Cloe: Também acho Tyson - diz sussurrando ao ouvido do dono de Dragoon.

Voltaire: Agora que isto está resolvido, podem ir!

Todos: Obrigado pelo seu tempo!

Mal eles saem do escritório, Voltaire, liga para alguém.

Voltaire: Matem-nos!

Na rua:

Cloe: Temos que voltar àquela mansão e descobrir os planos do Voltaire!

Todos: Sim!

Cloe: Amanha eu vou à cadeia ver o Kai e contar-lhe o que descobri-mos até agora, depois disso volta-mos cá e vamos acabar com isto de uma vez por todas!

Tyson: Vamos arrasar com os Planos do Voltaire outra vez!

Ray: E salvar o Kai!

Max: E devolver o reflexo ao espelho!

Kenny: E devolver as coisas á normalidade!

Hilary: E destruir o espelho!

Cloe: Vamos a isto!

_Gostaram deste capitulo? Espero que sim! Vou-vos fazer dois pedidos, aos que poderem aceder eu agradeço. 1º- Gostaria de por uma personagem especial no lugar de assassino(pode ser uma personagem inventada por vocês, uma personagem do Beyblade ou vocês mesmos), que vai ter um papel importante na história. 2º- Se não fosse pedir muito gostaria que me dessem o vosso hotmail( não pensem mal de mim)._

_Obrigado por me estarem a apoiar e a ler a minha fic. Não percam o próximo capitulo:_** Ordem para Matar**


	8. Ordem Para Matar

_Antes de começar este capítulo gostaria de agradecer a duas pessoas: 1º Á Hikari pela sua brilhante ideia, que irão ver mais á frente neste capítulo._

_2º Á Debby- chan pela ajuda que me deu no desenvolvimento deste capitulo._

_Podem pensar que isto vai de mal a pior mas, eu achei que ficava muito bem e agradeço do fundo do meu coração o apoio e ajuda que me têm dado._

_OBRIGADO!_

**No capitulo anterior: Os Bladebreakers encontram pistas no espelho. Ao observarem bem a mensagem nele contida, começam a temer pela vida do Kai que se encontrava ameaçada pelo feitiço embutido no espelho. Os amigos do rapaz resolvem ir a uma morada que se encontrava inscrita no espelho e descobrem que quem está por detrás de tudo o que se estava a passar era Voltaire, o avô de Kai. Os jovens confrontam o homem com a realidade, mas, este limita-se a gozar com eles e expulsa-los de sua casa. Desconfiando da resposta de Voltaire os seis adolescentes resolvem voltar á mansão do avô de Kai para encontrarem pistas, mas Voltaire tinha algo em mente para eles...**

**Cap.8: Ordem para Matar**

No dia seguinte, logo de manhãzinha, Cloe dirige-se á cadeia para falar com Kai, que se encontrava sobre prisão preventiva.

Cloe: Gostaria de falar com um rapaz que chegou ontem. O seu nome é Kai.

Guarda: Kai? Ontem deram entrada várias pessoas, e muitas delas recusaram-se a falar.

Cloe: Um rapaz de cabelo bicolor, azul, que deu entrada por roubo á mão armada no banco.

Guarda: Ahh! Esse? Ele é um complicado. Não disse nada, não comeu, não utilizou casa de banho nem invocou o direito a uma chamada telefónica!

Cloe: Poderia falar com ele?

Guarda: Claro! Entre ali e eles dão-lhe um cartão de visitas, e depois tem vinte minutos para falar com ele.

Cloe: Obrigado pela ajuda!

Guarda: De nada!" Como é que alguém como ele pode ter como namorada uma rapariga tão simpática? Vai se lá entender as mulheres!"- pensou o guarda sorrindo para Cloe, que entrou pela porta e falou com outro guarda que lhe entregou um cartão.

Cloe percorreu então um corredor escuro, dirigida por um grande guarda. Os prisioneiros daqueles corredores assobiavam e mandavam piropos á passagem da rapariga. Cloe sentiu-se deslocada. Ela era uma rapariga que se esforçava para ser alguém e se destacar na sociedade, e nesse momento encontrava-se entre assassinos, violadores, ladrões, pedófilos e todos os outros criminosos, a escumalha da sociedade, exactamente o oposto daquilo que ela era e queria ser. A única coisa que lhe dava força para permanecer naquele lugar era Kai . O guarda virou para a direita e com uma chave que estava presa ao porta-chaves que se encontrava no seu cinto, abriu uma porta amarela clara. O guarda apontou para uma cadeira e disse para Cloe entrar e esperar naquela sala. Por dentro a sala era branca e tinha um enorme espelho, daqueles que dá para ver o interior da sala. No seu centro estava uma mesa de metal e duas cadeiras, igualmente metalizadas. No lado direito da mesa uma pequena janela deixava entrar a luz do sol. Cloe sentou-se na cadeira que se encontrava no lado esquerdo da mesa, mesmo em frente ao grande espelho, e, esperou por Kai.

Na cela, Kai, esperava ansiosamente noticias dos seus amigos. De qualquer maneira, ele não iria contar nada aos guardas, muito menos se tinha familiares. Não queria Voltaire metido no assunto. Tinha a certeza que seu avô iria arranjar maneira de o manipular através do caso, talvez por via da fiança ou por via de Cloe. A última coisa que ele queria era que os seus amigos se encontrassem de novo em perigo devido ao seu avô.

Kai estava deitado na cama de aço a olhar para o tecto, que continha inscrições como " Bullseye esteve aqui". Ouviu a porta a abrir-se mas não se levantou. Devia ser o guarda a dizer que o iam levar a julgamento ou assim, mas apanhou uma grande surpresa quando o guarda disse:

Levanta-te! Tens uma visita!

Kai levantou-se e olhou para o guarda.

Guarda: A tua namorada está aqui para te ver!

Kai pensou que deveria ser engano. Ele não tinha namorada. O guarda provavelmente estava a gozar com ele e mal ele se levanta-se, o enorme homem vestido de azul iria fechar a porta da cela e rir-se que nem um maníaco.

Guarda: Estás a espera do quê? Mexe-te!

Kai levantou-se e caminhou para fora da cela. O guarda algemou-o e levou-o pelo mesmo corredor que Cloe tinha percorrido. Os prisioneiros assobiavam e comentavam a sorte de Kai em ter uma "dama toda boa".

Kai não sabia o porque de tanta coisa. Provavelmente era Tyson, Ray, Max, Kenny e até Hilary, mas não podia ser a Cloe. Ela não gostava de ir a locais como aquele, disso tinha ele a certeza. O guarda virou de novo á direita e rodou a maçaneta da porta, que se abriu revelando Cloe lá dentro. Kai ficou espantado. Ela deveria ter feito um grande esforço para lá ter ido. Kai entrou na sala, e Cloe deu um grande pulo da cadeira quando o viu. O guarda fechou de novo a porta, e a rapariga abraçou Kai fortemente, afastando-se apenas quando notou que Kai estava ferido na barriga.

Cloe: O que aconteceu?

Kai: Nada!

Cloe: Se não me disseres eu não te vou poder ajudar!

Kai: Já disse que não foi nada!- Kai gritou, sentando-se no lado direito da mesa.

Cloe: Não precisas de ficar bravo! Só estava a tentar ajudar!- a loirinha lembrou-se do beijo que tinha dado no rapaz e nessa altura desejou nunca tê-lo dado e até nunca o ter conhecido. Desde que se tinha apaixonado por Kai que ela se sentia tratada abaixo de cão( antes de gostar dele, ela não dava muita importância á indiferença de Kai por ela).

Cloe olhou para o rapaz e abriu a boca para falar mas resolveu ficar calada.

Kai: Tens alguma novidade?

Cloe: Hã?

Kai: Vieste aqui por alguma razão! O que sabes do reflexo?

Cloe: Bem...- as palavras faltaram-lhe. Ela não lhe poderia dizer que ele ia morrer se não conseguissem devolver o reflexo ao espelho, por isso ela resolveu omitir-lhe essa parte – Descobrimos no espelho uma morada e quando fomos l�, qual foi o nosso espanto quando o teu avô aparece.

Kai: O meu avô?

Cloe: Sim! Ele garantiu-nos que não tinha nada a ver com isto mas o Tyson não acreditou nele.

Kai: Fez o Tyson muito bem!

Cloe: Vamos voltar lá hoje para ver se descobrimos mais alguma coisa!

Kai olhou para Cloe. Ele não queria que ela fosse, mas não lho podia dizer. Como iria explicar a sua razão." Eu não quero que vás porque...TE AMO!" Essa já estava velha e além disso Kai não era daqueles que demonstram os seus sentimentos. Voltou-se a fazer silêncio. Cloe esfregava as mãos uma na outra pensando naquilo que havia de dizer. A rapariga olhou de novo para Kai, e, esticou a sua mão até esta ficar por cima da de Kai, e, lentamente pousou-a sobre a dele. Kai ficou espantado com a reacção repentina da loira, que sorriu para ele e disse amavelmente:

Vai correr tudo bem!

Kai não percebeu o que Cloe queria dizer com aquilo. Não deveria ser difícil tirarem-no dali e devolver o reflexo ao espelho. Cloe segurou a mão de Kai e levantou-a até a sua face, tocando –a com os seus lábios suaves. Kai corou levemente, e pensou no que teria levado aloirinha a fazer o que fez. Cloe pensou na possível morte de Kai e uma pequenina lágrima cristalina, desceu-lhe pelo rosto e aterrou suavemente na mão de Kai. O silêncio ocupou a sala de novo ,e, quando finalmente lhe ocorreu algo a porta da sala abriu-se e o guarda entrou dando a entender que o seu tempo tinha acabado. Cloe levantou-se e dirigiu-se para a porta. Parou mesmo por debaixo da calha e disse a Kai:

Volto depois com noticias!

Kai não se movimentou. Cloe saiu totalmente da sala e caminhou de novo pelo corredor. À saída estava Hilary.

Hilary: Como correu?

Cloe: Não tive coragem de lhe dizer que ele ia morrer se não devolvêssemos o reflexo ao espelho.

Hilary: O.k! Eu entendo! Fizeste o que estava certo! Vamos! O Tyson e os outros estão á nossa espera para irmos á mansão de Voltaire.

As duas raparigas reuniram-se com os rapazes e caminharam até a um parque perto da casa de Voltaire. O seu plano era esperar até ser de noite e que todos estivessem a dormir para entrarem na grande mansão e procurarem pistas, para poderem devolver o reflexo ao espelho. Os seis adolescentes não suspeitavam que estavam a ser observados de perto. O assassino tinha ordens para os matar, mas o seu telefone tocou. Do outro lado da linha Voltaire tinha cancelado a ordem para matar e tinha instruído o assassino a captura-los. Uma rapariga de cabelo castanho claro um pouco abaixo do peito, ondulado, olhos lilases, magra, vestindo um corsários de ganga e um top de alças preto, salta de uma árvore e posiciona-se de modo a mirar os amigos todos. A rapariga aponta uma arma de calibre 9.9 mm e dispara em direcção do banco onde eles estavam sentados. Sua intenção era acertar num animal, tal como um pombo para distrair os seis e atordoa-los com um tiro de anestesiante, mas falhou, pois no momento em que disparou algo de imprevisto aconteceu. Cloe levantou-se do banco e pôs-se em frente á mira alguns segundos depois da bala ter saído da arma, atingindo-a um pouco acima do coração. Apesar do erro, os Bladebreakers e Hilary distraíram-se, e a rapariga de cabelo castanho viu aí a sua oportunidade de os capturar.

Na prisão, Kai sentiu um aperto no peito. Ele sentia que algo tinha acontecido, mas não queria acreditar que tivesse sido com Cloe. Nunca tinha sentido nada assim. A única resposta era Cloe, por quem nutria um sentimento especial. Kai olhou então por entre as grades de uma pequena janela na sua cela para o por do sol. As nuvens estavam vermelhas o que significava que tinha sido derramado sangue. Kai sentiu-se angustiado por estar preso, sem qualquer noticia de Cloe ou dos seus amigos. Planeou então uma fuga, para se poder assegurar que estava tudo bem com eles.

Tyson acordou algemado a uma parede numa feia cave negra. Abriu um pouco mais os olhos para ver o que se passava e viu Cloe deitada numa mesa de cirurgião, com o mesmo a retirar-lhe a bala do peito, que se tinha alojado num músculo, mas sem o ter danificado.

Voltaire: Muito bem Hikary! Vais ser recompensada pelo teu bom trabalho!

Hikary: Obrigado padrinho!

Voltaire: Já acordas-te?

Tyson olhou para Voltaire e depois para Hikary. Ele não sabia o que se tinha passado.

Voltaire: O meu neto deve estar a chegar! Vocês significam muito para ele!

Tyson: A Cloe está bem ?

Voltaire: A rapariga? Peço desculpa mas o mais provável é ela morrer!- Voltaire dá uma gargalhada demoníaca.

Tyson: O Kai não vai gostar nada disso!

Voltaire: O que queres dizer?

Tyson: Nada!

Na cadeia, Kai finge estar com dores, e grita espavorido. O grande guarda que antes o tinha acompanhado a ele e a Cloe, abriu a porta para o levar para a enfermaria apenas para ser posto inconsciente pelo Dranzer, que foi lançado por Kai, atingindo a cabeça do oficial de justiça.

Kai corre pelo corredor e sai pela porta da esquadra, correndo em direcção a casa do Tyson.

_O que acharam deste capitulo? Mandem reviews e se gostarem não se esqueçam de agradecer á Hikary-Hilary-Chan e á Debby-chan Kinomoto, a primeira por ser a personagem especial e a segunda por me ter ajudado a desenvolver este capitulo. Não percam o próximo capitulo:_** Verdade escondida.**


	9. A verdade escondida

_Desculpem a demora para escrever este capitulo, mas devido a razões de força maior, não pude actualizar mais cedo!_

_Neste novo capitulo eu tive de adaptar um pouco as coisa pois vão entrar novas personagens e a história vai dar uma reviravolta um pouco inesperada... por isso leiam até ao fim! Espero que gostem_

**No capitulo anterior: Cloe vai á prisão para ver se Kai está bem. Ela conta tudo o que sabe, mas omite que se o reflexo não for devolvido ao espelho Kai morrerá. O Assassino contratado por Voltaire posiciona-se para mata-los a todos, mas a ordem para matar é cancelada. Cloe é atingida e todos são capturados. Kai pressente que algo aconteceu e foge da cadeia.**

**Cap.9: Verdade escondida**

Kai: Tyson! Ray! Max! Hilary! Kenny! Cloe- Kai entrou dentro do dojo.

Mr. Granger: Andas a procura do meu neto e dos outros?

Kai responde ofegante: Sim!

Mr. Granger: Eles foram vigiar a casa do Voltaire! Acharam que podiam descobrir mais alguma coisa, sobre o reflexo.

Kai: Você já sabe?0.o

Mr. Granger: O Tyson não sabe mentir! Vai ter com eles!

Kai: Sim!

Kai sai do dojo a correr em direcção á mansão Hiwatari.

Na masmorra da mansão Hiwatari, Tyson tenta-se libertar das grilhetas, enquanto Ray e Hilary acordavam. Na negra masmorra, não havia luz, excepto no meio, onde se encontrava uma cama operatória e Cloe. Tyson, que já tinha as mãos bastante suadas, deslizou-as pelas grilhetas e soltou as suas mãos, mas os pés continuavam presos á parede de xisto.

Tyson: Não vou conseguir soltar os meus pés!

Hilary: Tyson... Tira do meu cabelo um gancho e solta a cavilha da grilheta!

Tyson: Isso só resulta nos filmes!

Ray: Mas podes tentar!

Tyson retira do cabelo de Hilary um gancho preto, desdobra-o e tenta rodar a cavilha da grilheta, mas sem resultado.

Tyson: Eu disse que só resultava nos filmes!

Hilary e Ray: Shiuuuuuuuuuuu! Queres que o Voltaire ou aquela rapariga de marte nos oiçam?

Tyson: Rapariga de Marte?.?

Hilary: Tens que admitir que ele é esquisita!

Tyson: Eu até a achei gira!

Hilary: ¬¬ Deixa-te de parvoíces, e abre a grilheta!

Ray: Até parece que estás com ciúmes!

Hilary: ¬¬Oh! Cala-te

Tyson tenta abrir de novo a grilheta!

Tyson(sussurrando): Eu já disse que isto só funciona em filmes!- de repente a grilheta abre-se um dos pés de Tyson fica livre.

Tyson: xx Agora já abres !

Hilary: Despacha-te e tira-nos daqui!

Tyson abriu a grilheta aos três, até a Kenny que ainda estava inconsciente( que rapaz, ainda desmaiado).  
Hilary: Eu fico aqui com o Kenny e com a Cloe!

Ray: Mas, e, se vier ai alguém?

Hilary: Eu escondo-me por debaixo da cama!

Ray e Tyson: 0.o

Os dois rapazes saíram da masmorra, na esperança de ainda encontrarem algo que pudesse ajudar a capturar o reflexo. Subiram até ao primeiro andar e entraram num quarto. O quarto era branco, com uma placa de cortiça onde estavam colocadas fotos e papeis de competições de Beyblade. No meio do quarto uma cama de corpo e meio com uma colcha azul escura sobressaía ao resto das coisas. Uma secretaria de faia com uns cadernos e uma caixa repleta de lápis, canetas e outros materiais escolares em cima dela encontravam-se ao lado da pequena janela de cortinados negros. Um grande armário que aparentava ter sido incendiado encobria a ombreira da porta. Tyson avançou até ao armário e abriu-o. Dentro, apenas se encontravam medalhas e taças, e também alguns beyblades que o Tyson reconheceu de imediato. Ray observava atentamente as fotografias na placa. Um homem de cabelos negros, muito altos, de olhos castanhos claros, uma mulher de estatura média, cabelos loiros e resplandecentes olhos verdes e uma criança de mais ou menos três anos, de cabelo bicolor, azul cinza á frente e preto atrás, abraçavam-se ou brincavam juntos. Era evidente para os dois que este tinha sido, outrora, o quarto de Kai.

Tyson e Ray vasculharam o quarto á procura de pistas sobre o espelho ou reflexo, mas não encontraram nada. De repente a porta do quarto fecho-se com um estrondo. Os rapazes voltaram-se rapidamente para encontrarem Hikary.

Hikary: O que fazem aqui?

Tyson: O que tens a ver com isso?

Hikary lançou um olhar mortal a Tyson que se escondeu por detrás de Ray( não tem medo de nada, a não ser das raparigas).

Ray: Nós não queremos confusão! Só queremos ajudar o nosso amigo Kai!

Hikary: Compreendo!

Ambos os rapazes disseram em uníssono: O quê?

Ray: Tu...

Tyson: Compreendes?

Hikary : Claro !

Tyson. Mas… tu não trabalhas para o Voltaire?

Hikary: Ele é o meu padrinho. Quando os meus pais morreram o Voltaire acolheu-me e criou-me! Eu fui criada com o Kai, e treinada tal como ele para ser a melhor! Mas a diferença é que eu fui treinada para ser assassina profissional!

Tyson: Porque nos contas isso? Nós não te perguntamos nada!

Hikary: É que eu odeio flashbacks! Começam aquelas ondinhas e eu fico tonta!

Tyson e Ray: queda á anime

Hikary: Mas eu não gosto de matar... e quando atingi a vossa amiga fiquei muito preocupada com ela. Quando estou perto deles eu tenho de fingir que não me preocupo.

Tyson: Blá, Blá, Blá! Queres é arrastar-nos para uma armadilha, mas não vai resultar!

Hikary sussurrando a Ray: Ele é sempre assim?

Ray: Maior parte das vezes!

Hikary: Eu posso levá-los á sala do Voltaire! É uma sala secreta e tenho quase a certeza que é lá que ele guarda maior parte dos segredos dele!

Tyson: Boa! Se for mesmo verdade eu pago-te um gelado!

Hikary puxou uma pequena taça e um buraco abriu-se no chão. Era negro, e tinha uma longa escadaria. Hikary pegou numa lanterna e começou a descer as escadas.

Hikary: Vêm ou não?

Ray: Achas que devemos confiar nela?

Tyson: Não, mas não temos alternativa! Ela conhece a casa!

Os dois seguem Hikary. A escadaria parecia interminável, já estavam a descer á algum tempo, e parecia que iriam continuar. Hikary toca num interruptor que faz, com que centenas de lâmpadas se acendam. Encontravam-se agora num grande laboratório, toda a sala devia ter pelo menos cem metros. Mesas, camas de cirurgião, tubos com um líquido verde, tubos de ensaio, computadores, máquinas de análises, microscópios, câmaras, objectos de cirurgia, seringas e outros objectos médicos e científicos encontravam-se espalhados pelo laboratório. Os dois rapazes ficaram boquiabertos e sem palavras, mas Hikary parecia muito á vontade.

Hikary: Estão ai especados a olhar porque? Isto não é a sala do Voltaire!

Hikary recomeça a caminhar em direcção á outra ponta do laboratório.

Tyson: O que é isto?

Hikary: Este é o laboratório onde os cientistas do Voltaire criam seres!

Ray: Como os bit-bichos?

Hikary: Não como o Kai, eu, o Yuri e a Karol!

Tyson: O Kai foi criado em laboratório?

Hikary: Sim e não! Aika, que é a mãe do Kai, engravidou normalmente, mas Voltaire mandou retirar o embrião para fazerem experiências! O ADN do Kai foi preservado no caso de as experiências correrem mal, e aquele que vocês conhecem hoje é a quinta tentativa de fazer uma humano geneticamente, fisicamente e psicologicamente prefeito!

Tyson: Então o Kai não é verdadeiro?

Hikary: Ele é demasiado verdadeiro! Ele é tão humano como tu ou o teu amigo de cabelo comprido...

Ray: O meu nome é Ray!

Hikary: Ray... a única diferença é que ele foi geneticamente modificado, mas os genes base, do cabelo, dos olhos, da boca, da personalidade, etc. foram preservados, e Aika deu a luz o Kai, que mais tarde foi trinado para poderem desenvolver o seu potencial! Mas o Kai fugiu antes de porem em prática o verdadeiro treino!

Tyson: Então isso quer dizer que o Kai ainda não está no seu melhor!

Hikary: Em parte sim! Mas eu não sei o que o Voltaire quer dele!

Ray: E o reflexo?

Hikary: Tudo o que sei é que o reflexo é a copia exacta do Kai, mas oposta a tudo o que ele é como pessoa! O reflexo é apenas uma imagem e nada mais!

Tyson: Mas isso não o impede de fazer com que o Kai acabe na prisão!

Hikary: Essa é outra parte do plano de Voltaire... aquilo que eu sei é que o Kai deve-se manter na prisão até o Voltaire encontrar uma maneira de o manipular através dos seus amigos... vocês!

Tyson: Quando é a próxima lua cheia?

Hikary: Daqui a três dias! Voltaire precisa do Kai...não sei para o quê ,mas, precisa. Não o deixaria morrer.

Entretanto na masmorra, Kenny tinha acabado de acordar.

Kenny: Onde estão o Tyson e o Ray?

Hilary: Eles foram á procura de algo que pudesse ajudar na captura do reflexo.

Kenny: E como está a Cloe?

Hilary: Viva! Eu estive a tentar ver qual era a condição dela e dei de caras com aquela máquina. O batimento cardíaco dela está baixo e a respiração está fraca, mas a tensão e a actividade cerebral estão boas!

Kenny: Precisamos de sair daqui! Quando deixarmos de ser úteis aos planos do avô do Kai, sabe-se lá aquilo que ele vai fazer connosco!

Hilary: Sim! Mas temos de esperar pelo Tyson e pelo Ray!

Kenny: O.k!

Hilary: Parece que os médicos fizeram um bom trabalho com a Cloe!

Kenny: Porquê?

Hilary: O ferimento já está a cicatrizar!

Kenny: O quê? Isso é impossível! Deixa-me ver!

Hilary: Não podes!

Kenny: Porque não?

Hilary: Porque o ferimento dela foi um pouco acima do peito e ela está nua!

Kenny cora, ficando mais vermelho que um tomate.

Hilary: Também não precisas ficar assim!

Kenny: Olha ali!

Kenny aponta para uma câmara de segurança.

Hilary: Será que está a funcionar?

Kenny: Podemos ver onde vai dar!

Hilary: E deixamos a Cloe aqui sozinha?

Kenny: Podemos vê-la pela câmara!

Hilary sobe para os ombros de Kenny, de modo a chegar á câmara. Hilary notou que o aparelho estava a funcionar e notou também que havia um pequeno fio preto, a sair da parede.

Hilary: Kenny, acho que podemos encontrar a sala das câmaras!

Hilary puxou o fio que fez um peque no buraco na parede e espreitou. Do outro lado viu uma cozinha sombria e escura, repleta de teias de aranha. A rapariga saltou para o chão e puxou Kenny correndo em direcção á cozinha. Uma vez lá dentro, Kenny puxou de novo o fio que fez um trilho pela cozinha até a uma laje solta no chão. Ambos juntaram forças e levantaram a laje. Um pequeno túnel a descer partia da cozinha até a algum sítio e Hilary, curiosa saltou para o túnel, caindo velozmente, por uma serie de cruzamentos e túneis indo dar a uma pequena sala vermelha, completamente vazia a não ser um beyblade preto. Kenny segue Hilary, mas quando chega ao fundo do túnel, não encontra a amiga. O rapaz caiu numa sala repleta de televisões que dão para quase todas as divisões da mansão. Kenny procura os seus amigos, mas apenas consegue ver Cloe, que continua deitada na masmorra.

Kenny:" _Onde está a Hilary?"_- pensa o nerd.

Tyson, Hikary e Ray entram numa sala, depois de Hikary ter passado no teste da Íris(que mansão mais bem protegida). A sala era totalmente em pedra e apenas tinha uma livreira e uma secretária no meio. A livreira estava repleta de livros muito grossos e a um primeiro olha bastante complexos. Na secretária um molho de papeis espalhados pelo chão e por toda a superfície, chamaram a atenção a Hikary que se prontificou a afirmar:

É a letra do Padrinho!

Tyson, Ray e Hikary, começam a vasculhar os velhos papeis, limpando o pó que tinha á medida que pegavam neles. Muitos dos papeis falavam de planos de dominação do mundo, e outros eram como um diário onde Voltaire, apontava toadas as descobertas, invenções e ideias. Ray tocou no ombro de Tyson e olhou para ele com uma cara ao mesmo tempo assustada e surpreendida.

Tyson e Hikary chegaram mais perto de Ray para poderem ler o manuscrito. O que leram gelou-lhes o sangue!

_Depois de tanto tempo de pausa, cá estou eu de novo com mais um capitulo da Reflexo. Neste capítulo descobriram-se algumas verdades sobre a existência de Hikary e de Kai. A mansão Hiwatari mais parece um labirinto e está repleta de outros segredos, que saberemos mais á frente na fic. Várias razões ocultas sobre aquilo que se está a passar, e porque Kai é tão importante para Voltaire. Não percam o próximo capítulo que é ler e chorar por mais. lol. Espero que tenham gostado e mandem reviews. Xau!_

_Próximo capítulo:_** Luz ao fundo do túnel.**


	10. Luz ao fundo do Túnel

_Olá a todos! Espero que tenham gostado do último capitulo. Aqui vai o próximo. Apenas adianto que este capítulo vai ser mais sombrio e psicológico que os outros. As personagens vão-se modificar, devido a vários factores dentro da Mansão Hiwatari, mas não se preocupem que vão voltar ao que eram!_

**No capitulo anterior: Tyson, Ray, Hilary e Kenny conseguem liberta-se. Enquanto Tyson e Ray procuram novas pistas sobre o reflexo, Kenny e Hilary seguem os fios de uma câmara e separam-se numa passagem secreta. Tyson e Ray dão de caras com Hikary no quarto do Kai. Ela decide mostrar-lhes a sala secreta de Voltaire. Hikary conta aos dois rapazes o seu passado e o do Kai. Ao chegarem á sala do Voltaire, os três descobrem algo que os impressiona muito.**

**Cap.10: A luz ao fundo do túnel!**

Kai corre me direcção á sua antiga casa. Por muito que lhe confrangesse, ele teria de lá entrar de novo para salvar os amigos. Kai continuava com aquele aperto no coração, apesar de já estar muito mais calmo. A mansão Voltaire continuava negra e deprimente como sempre. Aquela casa trazia-lhe más recordações. De trás de Kai uma voz amigável ecoou pelos seus ouvidos, fazendo com que de imediato o rapaz se virasse para trás.

Kai: Max?

Por detrás dele, o seu amigo Max sorria, com as mãos atrás das costas e com um olhar perfurador.

Kai: Onde estão os outros?

Max: Os outros estão lá dentro. Eu fiquei cá fora a vigiar.

Kai: Está alguém ferido?

Max: Não! Porque perguntas?

Kai: " _Que estranho!"- _pensou Kai- Bem, podemos entrar e ajudar os outros!

Max acenou coma cabeça. O seu sorriso permanecia nos seus lábios, e sua face impávida e serena. Kai sabia que o loiro era optimista, mas parecia demasiado calmo e feliz para quem ia entrar nos domínios de Voltaire. Kai abriu o enorme portão verde escuro. Ao caminhar, pareciam que as enormes gárgulas os seguiam com o olhar. Kai ainda sabia onde o seu avô guardava a chave sobresselente. Num enorme canteiro com uma árvore despida, por debaixo de um tapete de relva falsa, encontrava-se uma chave prateada. Kai pegou na chave e abriu a grande porta de madeira escura. Ele e Max entraram de surra para que ninguém desse pela chegada deles.

Numa sala escura:

Voltaire: Vem até mim, Kai!

Kai e Max subiram as escadas até ao quarto do rapaz de cabelo bicolor.

Kai: Uma passagem secreta? Aqui no meu quarto?

Os dois desceram a grande escadaria indo parar ao laboratório.

Max não parecia surpreendido, e dentro da mente de Kai um turbilhão de memórias assolavam. Ele lembrara-se de ter lá estado com apenas cinco anos para lhe fazerem testes. E quando fugiu da Biovolt, os cientistas de Voltaire estavam a trabalhar num Beyblade baseado na informação que obtida de Kai.

Kai deu um passo atrás, temendo o que mais poderia encontrar, mas ao ver Max dirigindo-se a uma porta do lado esquerdo do laboratório, recompôs-se e caminhou calmamente até ao amigo.

Kenny continuava á procura dos amigos, mas sem sucesso.

Kenny: Os sítios onde eles estão, não devem ter câmaras!

Ele sentou-se na cadeira de cabedal puro e observou atentamente as televisões na esperança de ver alguém.

Voltaire encontrava-se agora ao lado de Cloe. Os médicos tinham implantado um microchip no local onde, anteriormente tinha estado alojada a bala.

Voltaire: Podemos voltar a ser uma família feliz! Eu e o meu neto!

Cloe levantou-se e agarrou um vestido preto, até aos joelhos e vestiu-o.

Voltaire: Encontra o Kai! Já!

A rapariga subiu as escadas e dirigiu-se a um jardim. O jardim tinha uma bela fonte no meio. Os pássaros chilreavam, e as árvores balançavam ao vento e o sol brilhava. Cloe sentou-se na fonte.

Um longo corredor levou Kai e Max até ao jardim onde se encontrava Cloe.

Kai: Cloe?

Cloe olhou para Kai, seus olhos azuis cristalinos brilharam quando se encontraram com os de Kai. Max empurrou o amigo e disse sorrindo:

Vai-te a ela garanhão!

Kai não percebeu como Max sabia que ele gostava de Cloe. Mesmo assim dirigiu-se á rapariga, que sorriu de novo.

Cloe: Ainda bem que vieste!

Kai: Hã?

Cloe: Eu e os rapazes tivemos a tentar conhecer melhor o teu avô e ele não é tão mau assim!

Kai: O quê?

Cloe: O Voltaire foi muito simpático! Tivemos a conversar e eu disse-lhe que gostava de ti mas não sabia como to dizer!

Kai: O Voltaire conversar contigo... sobre mim?

Cloe: Kai... beija-me!

Kai não acreditou no que ouviu. Ele não sabia como havia de reagir. Levantou-se e afastou-se de Cloe.

Voltaire: Agora vais ficar sem ninguém! Vão todos abandonar-te, menos os meus novos lacaios! E tu e eu dominaremos o Mundo juntos! A família Hiwatari vai prosperar!

Cloe levantou-se e caminhou até Kai.

Cloe: Vá lá eu sei que tu também me queres!

Kenny tinha visto o que se tinha passado na masmorra e corria agora para alertar o amigo de que aquilo era uma armadilha, mas e interpelado pelo duplo que acena negativamente com a cabeça.

Hilary caminhou até ao pião negro. Estava completamente só, com um Beyblade á sua frente. Era uma boa maneira de começar a jogar Beyblade e mostrar a Tyson que podia ser tão boa como ele.

Hilary: Ele vai ver! Eu também sei jogar este jogo estúpido.

Hilary pega no beyblade negro e uma porta abre-se na escuridão. A rapariga caminha por entre a porta e dirige-se á sala secreta de Voltaire.

Hilary: Tyson!- gritou- Desafio-te para uma jogo de Beyblade!

Tyson: Hilary, não temos tempo para brincadeiras! Temos de ir ajudar o Kai.

Hilary: Quem disse que estou a brincar?

Hilary mostrou o beyblade negro a Tyson e aos outros, e começou a gargalhar desenfreadamente.

Hikary: Aquele é... o Dark Dragoon!

Tyson e Ray: Dark Dragoon?

O duplo de Kai regressou para perto de Voltaire com Kenny suspenso no ombro direito.

Voltaire: Óptimo! Façam ao rapaz o mesmo que fizeram aos outros!

Cientista: Sr. Voltaire, temos um problema!

Voltaire: O que foi?

Cientista: Um dos beyblades negros foi retirado do expositor!

Voltaire: O quê? Não pode ser! Esses Beyblades são reservados ao Kai e seu amigos! Encontrem quem o levou! Já!

Cientista e guardas: Sim senhor!

Voltaire: Precisamos chamar a Karol e a Kaname!

Cientista chefe: Sim senhor Voltaire! Activem o protótipo número 4 e número 17!

No laboratório, do chão dois outros tubos com líquidos verdes ergueram-se. Dentro continham, ligados a fios duas raparigas.

O primeiro tubo drenou o liquido e abriu-se para cima, de dentro saiu uma rapariga de dezasseis anos, com duas madeixas de cabelo da cor do de Kai(parte da frente) na franja e cabelo até um pouco abaixo dos ombros preto. Ela tinha tatuado no braço o número 4. O seu peito e ancas estavam tapados por fitas brancas(como a Leeloo do quinto elemento). O segundo tubo drenou também o líquido, saindo de dentro uma rapariga de cabelos castanhos até aos cotovelos e olhos verdes. O corpo da rapariga estava igualmente tapado por fitas brancas .Ela tinha o número 17 tatuado na coxa direita. As duas, subiram a escadaria ainda a pingar em direcção ao centro de operações onde se encontrava Voltaire.

Enquanto os cientistas, Voltaire e até o duplo estavam distraídos, com o roubo do Dark Dragoon e o despertar dos protótipos, Kenny, que já tinha despertado, fugiu, por um buraco na parede( esta mansão é só buracos, salas, túneis e escadarias secretas o.o') Kenny caminhou até ver uma luz ao fundo do túnel.

_Como viram este capitulo foi mais psicológico e sombrio que os outros. Afastou-se muito daquilo que eu tinha planeado no principio quando comecei a escrever a Reflexo, mas como quiseram entrar na fic, eu tive de arranjar espaço para novas personagens, e tive de modificar bastante o rumo da fic. As duas novas personagens são a Karol que é a CarolSlayer e a Kaname e a HikaryTenchi. Vou adaptar o sistema de agradecimentos do Firekai por isso... aqui vai!_

**Agradecimentos:**

**Firekai: **Como já viste o Max não se foi embora, ele foi usado pelo Voltaire para fazer com que o Kai se encontra-se com a Cloe. Os outros é que não notaram que ele tinha desaparecido(que amigos). Hahahaha! Uma faca... eu tenho um martelo e uma bazuka! Tenta enfrentar-me agora! Os segredos não deixam de chegar e ainda vão haver muitos mais. Espero que gostes deste capítulo(eu pessoalmente não gostei, mas foi a única maneira de arranjar espaço para as outras personagens) Bem espero que continues a ler e a mandar reviews.

**LitlleDark:** Descobrimos aqui mais uns segredos, mas ele ainda não acabaram! Espero que continues a gostar da minha fic. Obrigado por leres.

**Meygan: **Obrigado por me apoiares desde o principio. Espero que gostes deste capítulo. Xau!


	11. BemVindas ao Japão

_Oi! Estou de volta com mais um capítulo da fic. Reflexo! Demorei muito tempo a actualizar, mas tive de férias fora de casa, depois mudei de casa e finalmente para me complicar mais a vida o meu computador pifou! Mas podem descansar que vou tentar compensar o tempo perdido._

**Capítulo 11: Bem-vindas ao Japão!**

O terminal do aeroporto estava cheio de pessoas que chegavam ao Japão para assistirem ao novo campeonato mundial de Beyblade. Três raparigas saíram do avião carregadas de malas.

A mais alta tinha cabelos negros que lhe chegavam aos ombros. Seus olhos verdes pareciam esmeraldas. Envergava um vestido verde tropa até aos joelhos e uma camisa de manga três quartos branca por baixo.

Logo atrás dela outra rapariga de cabelos negros seguia. Ela tinha o seu cabelo até à cintura preso numa trança escondida. Seus olhos azuis mar percorriam cada canto do terminal em busca de alguém conhecido. Trajava uma camisola azul simples de manga cava e umas calças de ganga justas.

A terceira rapariga vinha a falar ao telemóvel, ela era uma rapariga roliça mas muito bonita. Tinha uma pele morena, olhos castanhos e um cabelo castanho até aos ombros.

…: A Natalie vem cá ter ao aeroporto! Ela diz que hoje foi à prisão ver o Kai e que nem ele estava lá, nem os Bladebreakers e a Cloe estavam em casa.

…: O Kai foi preso! – Disse incrédula a segunda morena.

…: Sim, mas a Nat explica-nos melhor quando chegar!

Passado um quarto de hora a ruiva chegou acompanhada de Ayleen.

Natalie: Meninas que bom vê-las!

Ayleen: Estamos muito preocupadas com a veneradíssima Cloe!

Natalie: Ai Kaira, a Cloe desapareceu!

Kaira era a segunda morena e também a melhor amiga e confidente de Cloe. Ela sabia da paixão que a loira sentia pelo ex-Blitzkrieg (demolition boys).

Kaira: Será que ela e o Kai discutiram?

Natalie: Segundo sei, não! Mas…

Meygan: Mas… (Meygan é a primeira morena)

Ayleen: O Kai tem estado estranho. Espreitou por debaixo da saia da Nat e apalpou-lhe os seios!

Vanessa: Como? Não pode ser! Ele gosta é de mim!

Nat: Não! Ele gosta de mim!

Enquanto as duas discutiam Kaira e as outras duas New Angels tentavam descobrir o que se tinha passado!

Kaira: Pobre Cloe! Ela deve ter ficado devastada!

Meygan: Porquê?

Kaira: Eu não vos devia contar mas… o facto é que a Cloe gosta do Kai já há algum tempo!

Ayleen: Pobrezinha! Deve ter ficado muito magoada quando soube que o Kai gosta da Natalie!

Kaira: Pois isso é que me surpreende! O Kai parecia corresponder o amor da Cloe… era um pouco mais discreto que ela quanto a isso mas eu notava os olhares dele para ela!

Meygan: Então tu achas que o Kai gostava da Cloe?

Kaira: Sim! Acho melhor irmos a casa do Tyson ver se eles já apareceram!

As cinco raparigas saíram do aeroporto e dirigiram-se de táxi á casa dos Granger!

Na Mansão Hiwatari:

Kenny correu um profundo túnel até chegar a um grande complexo de máquinas de treino físico e simuladores! Era espantosa a quantidade de tecnologia presente na sala! Kenny tentou então encontrar o caminho para o jardim!

Tyson estava boquiaberto com o desafio de Hilary! O que era o Dark Dragoon?

Hikary: Não aceites Tyson! Se já foste vencido pelo Dark Dranzer de certeza que serás vencido pelo Dark Dragoon! A sua força é equivalente!

Tyson: Porque é que a Hilary ficou assim?

Hikary: Os cinco bit-bichos negros alimentam a vontade de ser o melhor e corrompem a alma de quem está em contacto com eles!

Ray: Cinco?

Hikary: Dark Dragoon, Dark Dranzer, Dark Driger, Dark Draciel e… o bit-bicho sagrado mais poderoso de todos. Mas esse nunca foi encontrado!

Max saiu do jardim!

Kai: Onde vais Max?

Cloe: Não te preocupes com ele! Vai só ver do Tyson! Tudo o que interessa agora é nós dois! Tu e eu!

Cloe caminha até Kai. Perto dele ela agarra as suas mãos e passa-as pela sua face pálida.

Kai: estás gelada!

Cloe: Não te preocupes comigo! – Sussurra enquanto despe o seu vestido preto ficando completamente nua (notem que esta fic. não é hentai, não vai acontecer nada entre os dois)

Kai vira a cara para não ver, mas Cloe replica:

- Achas-me feia, é isso?

Kai: Não, apenas acho que este não é o momento para estas coisas! Temos de sair daqui!

Cloe: Porque não? Um belo jardim florido, tu e eu perdidos de amor um pelo outro…porque não assumirmos o amor que temos um pelo outro? É completamente natural!

Kai: Veste-te!

Kai sabia que algo se estava a passar. Cloe não era uma rapariga que se oferecesse a não ser que estivesse certa do amor que sentia! Era tudo muito repentino! Além disso, Kai nunca tinha assumido o seu amor por ela…

Cloe: Toma-me como tua! (isto já esta a ficar um pouco Pornográfico ')

Kai: Tu não vês que eu não te quero! Eu não gosto de ti! – Gritou numa desesperada tentativa de reaver a rapariga que amava!

Voltaire: Número 666 retroceda! Estás a ir depressa demais! Apenas faz com que o meu neto te siga até ao laboratório para que eu lhe faça a minha proposta final!

Kaname e Karol percorriam os corredores em busca do ladrão do beyblade negro! Nisto um vulto passa a sua frente como uma sombra!

Karol: Quem és tu?

O duplo salta para a frente de Karol e Kaname fazendo-as ter lembranças de um passado tenebroso! As suas memórias estavam corrompidas sendo apenas pedaços de um passado doloroso.

Karol: Kai?

Kaname: Conheces este rapaz?

Karol: Ele é o meu irmão!

Em casa dos Granger:

Sr. Granger: Bem vinda Kaira! Há tanto tempo que não te via!

Kaira: Obrigado Sr. Granger mas eu e as minhas amigas estamos muito preocupadas com a Cloe! Você sabe onde ela está?

Sr. Granger: Ela foi a casa do Voltaire na companhia do meu neto e dos amiguinhos dele!

Meygan: E o Kai?

Sr. Granger: Ele apareceu aqui ofegante á procura dela! Ele estava bastante preocupado!

As cinco: Obrigado Sr. Granger.

Sr. Granger: De nad…

Mas elas já tinham saído porta fora em direcção á mansão Hiwatari.

O Portão que separava a sombria propriedade do resto do mundo estava aberto! Elas atravessaram-no receosas! Ao passarem pela grande portaria, as portas de madeira fecharam-se atrás delas! Não havia como voltar para trás.

Kaira: Vamos lá! Temos de encontrar a Cloe!

Tal como Kai ela tinha um pressentimento de que a amiga precisava de ajuda, mas não sabia que tinham entrado num verdadeiro manicómio!

_Aqui está mais um capítulo! Espero que tenham gostado! A fic. Vai tendo mais mistério á medida que chega mais perto do fim! Fiquem atentos ao próximo capítulo: **Kai chega a casa!**_

_**Agradecimentos:**_

**_Firekai: _**Ainda bem que gostas-te do anterior capítulo! Espero que também estejas a gostar deste! Bem em relação á tua pergunta, sim! A Hilary está a sob o efeito do Dragoon negro e apenas quer mostrar ao Tyson que é melhor que ele!

**_LittleDark_**: Sim o Voltaire é louco mas o melhor está para vir! No próximo capítulo vamos saber do que o Voltaire é capaz para ser senhor do Mundo!

**_HikaryTenchi:_** Obrigado pelo voto de confiança! Ainda bem que gostas da fic. E foi um prazer arranjar-te um papel na minha fic. Agora em relação ás tuas perguntas: A origem do espelho, e tudo o que lhe diz respeito a ele, ao Voltaire e ao Kai serão respondidas no próximo capítulo! Tem a ver com o que o Kai realmente significa para o Voltaire:

**_Kaena Zeho: _**Ainda bem que estás a gostar! Fico contente!


End file.
